Le monde d'Ichigo
by Mr .FanficZ
Summary: Le résumé est à l'intérieur. (Ichigo x harem) (Ichigo badass)
1. Chapter 1

(Petit) résumé :

C'était la fin de la guerre contre les Quincy, tout le monde décompresser après la guerre. Mais une nouvelle menace arrive, comment va réagir notre shinigami remplaçant avec tous les changement dans sa vie... Vous le saurez en lisant.

( je voulais dire que les personnages de bleach ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent seulement à Tite Kubo et que seul le déroulement de l'histoire m'appartient...Et que vous retrouverez certains personnage morts ou disparu dans cette fic.)

Chapitre 1 : Le voyage

Lundi 22 janvier ( dans le sous-sol de Urahara.) :

Urahara : bon tout le monde est là ?

(Dans le sous-sol de Urahara se trouver : Ichigo, Rukia, Toshiro, Rangiku, Byakuya, Hisana, Soi Fon, Yoruichi, Urahara, Chad, Uryu, Orihime, Tatsuki, Renji, Kenpachi, Yachiru, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Keigo, Mizuiro, Kira, Hisagi et Hinamori)

Ichigo : Oui on est tous là, alors dis nous pourquoi tu nous a réunis.

Urahara : d'accord du calme, donc je vous ai réunis ici pour vous dire que nous allons partir en voyage, après cette guerre, rien de mieux que des vacances pour décompresser.

Ichigo : Et tu organise ça sans nous prévenir ou prendre compte de notre avis...

Rukia (le coupant): c'est bon Ichigo pour une fois que l'on va quelque part, tu veux tout gâcher

Ichigo : hmmm..

Urahara : bon c'est décidé on se retrouve ici à 13h on partira juste après, d'accord.

Tous (sauf Ichigo et Byakuya) : Oui !

le lendemain matin (11 h 30) :

Ichigo : t'as fini ta valise Rukia ?

Rukia : Oui et toi

Ichigo : Oui et depuis longtemps, vu que toi tu met tout et n'importe quoi dans ta valise.

Cette remarque lui valut un bon coup de poing sur la tête.

Ichigo : Aïe aïe mmmmm...

Rukia : Au faite tu la dit a ton père que nous partions aujourd'hui.

Ichigo : Miiince, j'ai oublier de le prévenir il va encore me faire chier.

Ichigo et Rukia descendirent les escaliers et virent Isshin.

Ichigo : Papa je voulais te dire que moi et Rukia on part en voyage.

Isshin : Ohhhh un voyage pour les 2 tourtereaux, comme c'est migno...

il ne put finir sa phrase qu'il se pris le poing de Ichigo dans le visage, Rukia, elle rougit.

Ichigo : vieux pervers on y va pas tous les 2 on y va avec tout les autres.

Isshin se parlant à lui même : je crois que tu ma cassé le nez... ( parlant à Ichigo) mais t'aurais voulu y aller qu'avec elle...

Ichigo : LA FERME, tu viens Rukia.

Ils posèrent leurs sac à l'entrée et mangèrent à table.

Karin : au faite je peux venir avec vous, je veux pas rester ici.

Ichigo : Atten...

Rukia lui mettant la main devant la bouche.

Rukia : il faudra demander à Urahara même si je pense qu'il dira oui

Karin : chouette, merci

Isshin : Karin abandonne son papounet chéri, ouiiiin.

( il court vers le poster de sa femme)

Isshin : tu entends sa Masaki chéri notre fille m'abandonne, ouiiin,... Aïe.

Karin lui a envoyé son poing dans la figure

Karin : arrête avec ce poster.

Karin descendit et ils partirent tout les 3 chez Urahara.

Sous-sol de Urahara (12 h 56):

Karin, Ichigo et Rukia arrivèrent chez Urahara

Urahara : je vois que tu as inviter ta sœur Ichigo.

Ichigo : Ouais...

Urahara : bon comme tout le monde est là, remontons.

Ils remontèrent et virent 2 mini bus qui les attendez ( 12 place par bus y compris le conducteur)

Urahara : donc dans le premier bus je serai le conducteur et il y aura :

moi, Yoruichi, Ichigo, Rukia, Karin, Toshiro, (il vit un veine palper sur le front de Toshiro), euh je veux dire le capitaine Hitsugaya, Orihime, Tatsuki, Renji, Keigo, Mizuiro et Uryû.

Dans l'autre bus, le conducteur sera Soi Fon et il y aura : Rangiku, le capitaine Kuchiki, Hisana, Chad, Kenpachi, Yachiru, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Kira, Hisagi et Hinamori.

Soi Fon : Naaan je veux être avec maîtresse Yoruichi...

Yoruichi : C'est pas grave Soi Fon, on fera plein de chose ensemble arriver là-bas même si je pense savoir pourquoi Kisuke a fait ça.

( regard noir vers Urahara ; Auteur : pour ce qui l'avait pas devinez Urahara a fait ça pour pouvoir rester seul avec yoruichi sans avoir soi fon dans les pattes. Urahara : Mais non ne dit pas ça. Auteur : CASSE TOI.)

Ichigo : Au faite on va où

Rukia : c'est seulement maintenant que tu pose cette question

Yoruichi (ignorant Rukia) : Tu verras bien, c'est une surprise.

Et ils se mirent en route.

(dans le bus 1)

Ichigo : On va où ?

Yoruichi : Patience, on est bientôt arriver.

Ichigo : JE VEUX SAVOIR OÙ VOUS NOUS EMMENER !

Yoruichi : NAAAAAAN, c'est une surprise.

Rukia (voyant ichigo une veine sur le front) : Ichigo calme toi, ou sinon...

(elle le menace de son poing)

Ichigo : ok

(dans le bus 2)

Kira : Euh, j'pourrai savoir où on va.

Soi Fon : TAIS-TOI C'EST UNE SURPRISE DE MAITRESSE YORUICHI.

Kira : ok

Arrivé à destination (15 h 30) :

(Devant une grande maison)

Urahara : Bon tous le monde est là ?

Tous (sauf Byakuya) : OUI !

Urahara : Bon je vous présente notre lieu de résidence.

Tous (toujours sans Byakuya) : Ohhh

Urahara : Bon nous sommes 24 donc 2 personne par chambre.

(Auteur : Encore un rictus sadique de la part de Urahara. Urahara : Mais non tu fais erreur. Auteur : JE T'AI DIT DE DEGAGER.)

Yoruichi (penser) : j'espere qu'il ne va pas faire ça.

Urahara : Voici les duos : Ichigo/Rukia, Kira/Hinamori, Renji/Tatsuki, Byakuya/Hisana, Toshiro/Karin, Rangiku/Hisagi, Keigo/Mizuiro, Kenpachi/Yachiru, Ikkaku/Yumichika, Uryu/Chad, Yoruichi et moi, et Soi Fon/Orihime.

Yoruichi (penser) : Il l'a fait.

Soi Fon : Naaaaan, je veux être avec Yoruichi-sama. (maitresse Yoruichi)

Urahara : Désoler c'est comme ça.

Ichigo (penser) : Avec Rukia, mouai

Rukia (rougissante, penser) : avec Ichigo, mmmmh.

Kira (penser) : avec Hinamori, génial.

Hinamori : Avec Kira. (rougis)

Renji et Tatsuki (penser) : avec elle ?/ avec lui ?

Byakuya et Hisana (penser) : mmmmh/OUAIIIIS !

Toshiro/Karin (penser) : Euuuuuuh

Rangiku/Hisagi (penser) : OUAIS ON VA BOIRE DU SAKE/(Rougissement) avec Rangiku

Soi Fon/Orihime (penser) : Yoruichi-sama / j'aurai préférer être avec Ichigo mais youpi je vais faire la cuisine. (Auteur : Beurk)

Keigo/Mizuiro (penser) : OUAIS je suis pas avec un taré/ ( joue avec son portable, en clair il les ignore)

Kenpachi/Yachiru (penser) : Mouai / OUAIS avec mon Kenny.

Ikkaku/Yumichika (penser) : .../...

Uryu/Chad (penser) : ça va je m'entend très bien avec Chad/ (vide)

Yoruichi (penser) : Le salaud (elle fait référence à Urahara)

Soi Fon (penser) : Je le hais (toujours Urahara)

Urahara (penser) : hi hi hi hi, je vais pouvoir rester avec Yoruichi et en plus j'ai fait enragé Soi Fon.

(Oh encore le mode sadique)

Urahara : Bon les enfants (regard noir de la part de Byakuya et Toshiro), euh je veux dire, euh euh montez dans vos chambres, tenez vos clés.

Urahara tendit les clés à tout le monde et ils partirent tous dans leur chambre.

(ils sont partis s'installer et dîner)

(20h30)

Ichigo/Rukia :

Ichigo : tu veux le quel celui de droite ou celui de gauche.

Rukia : celui de droite.

Ichigo : ok

Dans les autres chambre tout le monde dormer.

A suivre


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : une paix troublée

Le lendemain (9 h 30)

(Ils étaient tous sortis a la plage)

Ichigo : Pourquoi est-ce qu'on est venu ici ?

Rukia : TAIT-TOI et profite de cette journée.

Urahara : alors tout le monde est là

Tous (sauf ichigo et Byakuya) : OUI !

Urahara : dans ce cas faisons un concours de peinture.

(Auteur: imaginez des toiles sur des trépieds avec de la peinture et des pinceaux).

Ichigo: POURQUOI TA RAMENER DES TOILES.

Urahara: Ben pour pouvoir faire le concours... (Auteur: comme si c'était logique)

Rukia: Super je vais vous montrez mon talent de peintre.

Urahara : Vous devrez peindre un paysage de votre choix et celui qui gagne aura le cadeau de son choix.

Rangiku : Tu verras Rukia c'est moi qui vais gagner.

Rukia : Dans ce cas c'est un défi.

(Auteur: Si vous aviez était ici vous auriez vu des éclairs entre Rukia et Rangiku)

Urahara : Vous avez 10 minutes.

Urahara : Prêt, Partez

(tous le monde était entrain de peindre)

Pendant ce temps dans le monde intérieur d'ichigo :

Zangetsu : Qui est tu ?

? : Moi ?

Hollow Zangetsu : oui toi qui d'autre imbécile ?

? : Je m'appelle Aangetsu.

Zangetsu : Qu'est-ce que tu es ?

Aangetsu : Je suis une fusion des pouvoirs Quincy, Hollow et Shinigami d'Ichigo.

Zangetsu et Hollow Zangetsu était stupéfait.

Zangetsu : Dans ce cas Ichigo devrait venir s'entraîner.

Aangetsu : Il n'a pas besoin de venir il connaît déjà mon Shikai, mon Bankai et ma Hollowfication

Hollow Zangetsu : Comment ça se fait qu'il sait ça.

Aangetsu : En faite il ne le sait pas encore mais je lui ai déjà donner mes pouvoirs.

Zangestu : Dans ce cas préparons nous à combattre ensemble.

Hollow Zangetsu : Yeah de l'action.

Retour au monde normal

(Le concours était terminé)

Urahara : Bon les juges seront moi, Tessai et les invités surprises.

Hinamori : Qui est-ce ?

(un Senkaimon et un Garganta c'est ouvert)

Urahara : et les invités sont...

(les personnes étaient le capitaine Unohana, Neliel, Tia Harribel, Mila-Rose, Apacci (ou Appache ou encore Appachi), Seliquia et enfin Sung-Sun)

Urahara : Le capitaine Unohana, Neliel, Harribel-san, Mila-Rose-san, Apacci-san, Seliquia-san et Sung-Sun-san.

( Seliquia est en faite Ulquiorra que j'ai voulu transformer en femme par contre elle (il) a garder son

comportement (dsl) )

Hisana : Que font -ils ici ?

Urahara : je leur est demander de juger les peintures et de rester séjourner avec nous pendant les vacances.

(Auteur : je ne l'ai peut-être pas dit mais ils sont en vacances)

Soi Fon : Mais je croyais qu'il n'y avait pas assez de chambres.

Urahara : Pour tout le monde il n'y avait pas assez de chambre mais il reste quelque chambre libre que j'ai gardé pour nos invités.

(Auteur: Soi Fon était en colère mais notre cher Urahara riez intérieurement. Urahara : mais non je riez pas, je ne suis pas comme tu l'imagine... Auteur : JE T'AI DÉJÀ DIT DE TE BARRER.)

Neliel : Itsugo, tu ma manquer.

Ichigo : Nel, lâche moi tu m'étouffe.

(vous auriez pu voir Ichigo K.O)

Neliel : je suis désoler Itsugo.

Urahara : Bon chères invitées à vous de juger.

Apacci : c'est pas trop tôt.

(Urahara, Tessai et les invités juger les peintures pour trouver un gagnant, quand ils passèrent devant celle d'Ichigo voilà ce qui est arriver)

Urahara, Tessai et les filles : HAAAAAAA !

(Auteur : les invités sont tous des filles si vous aviez pas remarquer)

Tia : mmmmmmh. (Auteur : elle a haussé un sourcil supeeer !)

(Tout le monde a rappliquer pour voir la toile d'Ichigo)

Ichigo : Qu'est-ce qui a, c'est si moche que ça ?

Tout le monde (sauf Ichigo et Byakuya) : HAAAAAAA !

Ichigo : Qu'est-ce qui a bon sang ?

Urahara : On dirai qu'on a notre vainqueur Ichigo a gagner, vous êtes d'accord ?

Tout le monde (sauf Byakuya) : OUIIIII !

Ichigo : Quoi ?

Rukia : je ne savais pas que tu savais si bien peindre Ichigo.

Ichigo : A bon ?

Urahara : Bon Ichigo que veux-tu ?

(Auteur : pour ce qui on oublier Ichigo a vaincu Yhwach à l'aide de Aizen et Uryû donc Ichigo sais que Zangetsu est Yhwach et que son Hollow est Zangetsu)

Zangetsu : Ichigo !

Ichigo : Oui Zangetsu ?

Zangetsu : Demande lui de te donner 2 asauchi.

Ichigo : très bien mais pourquoi 2 ?

Zangetsu : je te le dirai plus tard Ichigo.

Ichigo : Ok

(Auteur : desolé je parle beaucoup mais je voulais vous rappeler que les conversations où les esprits en Ichigo lui parle était des conversations télépathique à part si ses esprits sont matérialiser).

Ichigo : Je veux 2 asauchi Urahara.

(Tout le monde étaient surpris par contre Byakuya n'a haussé qu'un sourcil)

Urahara : Très bien mais puis-je savoir pourquoi.

Ichigo : Non

Urahara : très bien Ichigo j'ai hâte de voir ce que tu va en faire.

12 h 00

Urahara : C'est l'heure de manger, j'ai ramener le pique-nique pour tous le monde.

(Ils étaient en train de manger)

13 h 30

Renji : Hé les gars regarder

(Renji était en train de montrer un petit bateau (imaginer celui de Ace de One Piece au début de l'anime

(épisode 97)))

Renji : Ichigo je te défi de faire des figures mieux que les mienne avec ce bateau.

Ichigo : Très bien.

(ils sont donc partis loués 2 petits bateaux)

Renji : GO.

(imaginez Renji sur ce petit bateau en train de faire un backflip sur une grosse vague (il a sauté de son bateau puis a fait un salto arrière et il est revenu sur son bateau))

Renji : Essaye de faire mieux Ichigo.

Ichigo : Tout de suite.

(Ichigo a fait pareil sauf qu'a la place de faire un salto arrière il a fait un salto avant)

(Ils ont continué a faire des figures pour essayer de se battre l'un l'autre jusqu'au moment où Ichigo fonce dans un bateau-mouche)

Rukia : Attention Ichigo !

(Ichigo souriait comme son Hollow)

Ichigo : T'inquiète

(Ichigo fonça sur le bateau puis il se mis sur le devant de la coque et poussa avec ses pieds le petit bateau pour qu'il plonge puis Ichigo a sauté et a fait un 360° sur lui-même en faisant un salto avant (comme Ace) ensuite le petit bateau émergea de l'eau et Ichigo a atterri sur celui-ci et a continué sa route)

(Tout le monde était bouche bée devant ça)

Ichigo : Oh le coup de chance, prends ça Renji.

(Renji fulminait)

(Puis, l'après-midi passa )

17 h 30

(Tout le monde aller rentrer)

Urahara : Bon allons-y, rentrons.

Tout le monde (sauf Byakuya) : OK

(Ichigo fut le dernier à partir quand une lueur verte accompagné d'une ombre passa)

Ichigo : C'était quoi ça, peut-être mon imagination.

Monde intérieur d'Ichigo

Zangetsu : le temps presse.

Aangetsu : tu as raison, Ichigo va devoir encore se battre.

le lendemain (20h00)

(tout le monde était à leur occupation personnel pendant toute la journée)

Urahara : Tiens Ichigo, j'ai les 2 asauchis que tu as demandé.

Ichigo : merci beaucoup Urahara.

(Ichigo pris les 2 asauchis et ils ont tout les 2 disparus)

Urahara : C'est intéressant Ichigo, on dirait que tu les aurait absorbés.

Zangetsu : Viens dans ton monde intérieur Ichigo, nous devons parler.

Ichigo : Très bien.

Ichigo : Au revoir Urahara, je dois y aller.

Urahara : D'accord, à la prochaine Ichigo.

(Ichigo retourna dans sa chambre et s'allongea sur le lit pour rentrer dans son monde intérieur)

Monde intérieur

Zangetsu : Cela faisait longtemps Ichigo.

Hollow Zangetsu : Salut, roi

Ichigo : Ouais, ça faisait longtemps…. Mais dites moi pourquoi vous m'avait fait venir ?

Zangetsu : pour te présenter quelqu'un.

Ichigo : Qui ?

Aangetsu : Bonjour, Ichigo.

Ichigo : Qui est tu ?

Aangetsu : Oh oui, je ne me suis pas présenté, je m'appelle Aangetsu, je suis la représentation de la fusion entre tes pouvoir Shinigami, Hollow et Quincy.

Ichigo (abasourdi) : Mais si tu es aussi mon pouvoir Shinigami, comment ce fait-il que j'ai pu entendre ton nom ?

Aangetsu : c'est très simple, tu ma déjà prouvé que tu me méritait, ta détermination et ton courage, je l'ai déjà vu mais laisse moi te raconter comment je suis né, vois-tu lorsque tu accepté Yhwach, je veux dire Zangetsu, 50% de ta partie Shinigami et, 50% de ta partie Hollow et, 50% de ta partie Quincy, et enfin 50% de ta partie Humaine ce sont assemblés ce qui me créa mais il n'y a pas que cela le jour où tu as battu Aizen en utilisant Mugetsu, le Hōgyoku est entré en toi et finalement à fusionner avec moi donc je possède 100% du Hogyoku, en tout cela fait 50+50+50+50+100 =300%. Mais cela est impossible donc 100% t'ont été transmis et Zangetsu et Hollow Zangetsu ont reçu 50% chacun de cette puissance.

(Zangetsu resté pensif, Hollow Zangetsu souriait comme un fou et Ichigo était bouche bée)

Ichigo : Attends en y repensant j'ai le hogyoku en moi !

Hogyoku : Eh oui, je suis une partie de toi maintenant.

Ichigo : AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH !

(Zangetsu souriait pour une fois et Hollow Zangetsu était plié de rire comparé à Aangetsu qui avait un sérieux surprenant)

Ichigo : tu es le Hogyoku ?

Hogyoku : Yep, je suis ton gentil, mignon et merveilleux Hogyoku.

(Ichigo faisait un facepalm quand il réalisa quelque chose)

Ichigo : Attendez, Zangetsu si tu m'a fait demander à Urahara 2 asauchis c'était pour Zangetsu et Aangetsu n'est-ce pas ?

(là Ichigo appelle Hollow Zangetsu "Zangetsu")

Hollow Zangetsu : Eh ouais roi, on va être encore plus badass qu'avant et personne pourra nous battre.

Aangetsu : À partir de maintenant Ichigo, tu devras éviter tout combat à côté de tes amis impliquant moi et Zangetsu.

(là aussi Aangetsu appelle Hollow Zangetsu "Zangetsu)

Ichigo : mais comment vais-je les protégés ?

Aangetsu (souriant) : c'est simple je t'ai dit qu'une partie de mon pouvoir t'a été transmis donc même sous forme humaine tu peux battre des Hollows.

Ichigo : Ahhh merci.

Zangetsu : Ichigo, maintenant nous allons nous entraînés pour te faire maîtrisé chacun de tes nouveaux pouvoirs.

Ichigo : Très bien.

(Ichigo s'est entrainés 1 mois dans son monde intérieur donc cela fait 12 heures dans le monde réelle)

(08h00)

Ichigo : j'ai faim, je me demande si ils sont réveillés ?

(Ichigo descendait mais ne trouvait personne)

Ichigo : ils doivent dormir…

Aangetsu : j'ai une idée Ichigo, si tu leur préparaient le petit-déjeuner ?

Ichigo : Mais tu es fou, tu sais combien ils sont ?

Aangetsu : Ne t'inquiète pas tu possède beaucoup plus de force, de vitesse et d'endurance maintenant de plus ça leur fera une surprise et Renji serait fou de rage, penses y.

Ichigo : Ok, j'ai envie de voir la tête de Renji.

(je vous rappelle que Ichigo sais parfaitement cuisiner d'ailleurs je crois (mais je ne suis pas sûr) que c'est lui qui a appris à Yuzu a cuisiné)

(Ichigo déjeuna et prépara le petit-déjeuner de tout le monde qu'il mis sur les tables à manger)

(09h00)

Ichigo : Ahhh enfin terminé…. Il est 9 heures je vais aller faire des courses.

(Ichigo partit faire les courses pendant que les autres se réveillés et Hisagi partit déjeuner)

Hisagi : AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH !

(Tout le monde descendit à cause du cri)

Rangiku : Qu'est-ce qu'il y à ?

Hisagi : Quelqu'un est venu et a fait le déjeuner.

Urahara : Qui aurait pu faire cela, les portes étaient fermées cette nuit.

Tessai : Non patron, la porte Est était ouverte….

(Tout le monde se demander qui à fait le déjeuner)

Karin : Y à pas de problème, à première vu c'est mon frère

Renji : Mais il n'a pas pu faire tout ça tout seul.

Karin : Heh ça se voit que vous ne connaissez pas mon frère niveau cuisine, c'est lui qui à appris à Yuzu comment cuisiner.

Rukia : Ah bon mais Yuzu cuisine si bien.

Karin : qu'est-ce que tu insinue Ichi-nii est un véritable cordon bleu.

Urahara : c'est ce que l'on va voir, nous n'avons qu'à goûtés ce qu'il a préparés.

(tout le monde était en train de manger, ils étaient tous émus car le petit-déjeuner était divinement bon)

(09h32)

(Ichigo est rentré et n'a trouvé personne et en plus il n'y avait plus rien sur les tables.

Ichigo : Où ils sont tous passés ?

Zangetsu : Je sens leur pression spirituel à la plage.

Ichigo : Encore, mais il ne peuvent pas se passer de la plage ou quoi ?

(Ichigo rangea les courses et pris ses affaires pour la plage) (en clair il s'est mis en maillot de bain)

La plage (09h52)

Ichigo : Ah vous étiez là…

(tout le monde le regardaient)

Karin : où étais-tu Ichi-niii ?

Ichigo : j'étais partit faire les courses.

Unohana : Vous êtes arrivez au bon moment Kurosaki-san, nous allions débuter le jeu sans vous.

Ichigo : vous pouvez m'appelez Ichigo comme tout le monde Unohana-san, mais de quel jeu parlez-vous ?

Unohana : De celui-là Ichigo-san.

(tout d'un coup des Hollows en forme de banane sont apparus (Auteur : vous savez tous de quoi je parle dans l'anime, le HS avec les hollows pastèques))

Renji : Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire Capitaine Unohana ?

Unohana : Oh mais c'est un jeu chez les humain d'éclaté des fruits.

Ichigo et Karin : NOOOON CE N'EN EST PAS UN !

Unohana : Oh me serai-je trompé, ce n'est pas grave il suffit de tous les détruires.

(pour comprendre, en faite ces Hollows ont été fait par la 12ème division sur les ordre de Unohana)

(Tout le monde sauf Byakuya, Unohana, Hisana, Ichigo et Karin combattait les hollows, il y en avait beaucoup et ils avaient au moins le statut de adjuchas)

Karin : Ichi-nii, pourquoi tu ne va pas te battre ?

Ichigo : Je n'ai pas mon Pass de Combat.

(Auteur : le truc qui ressemble à un badge et qui lui permet de se transformer en shinigami)

Karin : Merde.

(Un Hollow Attaqua Karin quand soudain Ichigo se mit entre les 2, il tenait la gueule du Hollow dans sa main droite)

Ichigo : Ouf je suis arrivé à temps.

(Ichigo lança un petit cero à travers la gueule du Hollow qui se désintégra)

(Tout le monde était surpris et Harribel était suspicieuse)

(les Hollows revenaient plus nombreux)

Ichigo : Et merde revenaient tous.

Appachi : Et pourquoi on devrait obéir.

Ichigo (Voix Hollow) : **TOUT DE SUITE**.

(Tout le monde à été surpris par l'augmentation soudaine de la pression spirituel d'Ichigo et ils ont donc obéit sauf Byakuya, Hisana, Karin et Unohana qui eux étaient déjà sur la plage)

(Ce qu'à fait Ichigo les surprit encore plus)

Ichigo : 99ème technique de destruction ; Les 5 Dragons Tourbillonnant de La Destruction.

(Auteur : en japonais cela se dit Goryutenmetsu ou Igoryu Tenmetsu ou encore Igoryutenmetsu, après vous choisissez celui que vous préférez)

(5 Dragon sont sortis du sol et on envahit la zone pour détruire tous les Hollows)

(Tout le monde étaient choqués)

Ichigo : J'ai toujours voulu faire ça.

Rukia : C.c...c..c..COMMENT TU AS FAIT ÇA.

Ichigo : Arrête de crier, c'est juste que j'ai vu Aizen utilisé ce kidô contre Yhwach.

Rukia : Mais même si tu la vu, tu ne connais rien au kidô, il aurait fallu que quelqu'un te l'apprenne et en voyant le visage des autres et de Tessai-san, personne ici ne te l'à appris.

Urahara : Est-ce que cela à un rapport avec ce qui c'est passé hier soir Ichigo-kun ?

Byakuya (suspicieux) : Que c'est t'il passé hier soir ?

Urahara : Eh bien lorsque je lui ai remis les 2 asauchis, le corps d'Ichigo-kun les à absorbés.

Ichigo : Si tu veux une réponse Rukia c'est mon Zanpakuto qui m'a appris kidô.

Rukia : Et tu as pu utilisé un kidô de niveau 90 juste comme ça, je n'y crois pas une seconde.

Ichigo : Tant pis car c'est la seule réponse que tu obtiendra de moi.

(Et Ichigo s'éloigna pour rentrer à l'hôtel)

À suivre…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : Inquiètude

(Monde Intérieur)

Ichigo : Elle était vraiment embêtante en me posant toute ces questions.

Aangetsu : Il faut la comprendre après tout tu étais plus fort que la dernière fois.

Ichigo : Peut-être mais elle ne m'a pas cru.

Zangetsu : Peut-être mais il faut croire qu'elle avait raison, aucun Zanpakuto n'aurait pu t'apprendre Kido et de la à le maîtriser si vite personne n'en aurait été capable à part Aangetsu.

Hollow Zangetsu : Après tout roi, tu es nul avec la manipulation de la pression spirituelle.

Ichigo : Ça m'énerve mais tu a raison.

Zangetsu : C'est une bonne chose de reconnaître ses défauts Ichigo.

Aangetsu : Il faut que tu y retourne Ichigo.

Ichigo : D'accord à la prochaine.

(Monde Normal)

(12h00)

(Ichigo descendit les marche d'escalier pour trouver que tout le monde mangeaient, il se faufila à côté de son ami Chad et il mangea)

Chad : Dit-moi Ichigo pourquoi a tu préparé le déjeuner ?

Ichigo : Pour faire chier Renji.

(Chad fit un facepalm mental)

Chad : mmmmmmmh tu sais c'était délicieux.

Ichigo : Merci Chad.

(La journée continua normalement, puis Ichigo et les autres sont partis dormir)

(Le lendemain)

(10h00)

(Le déjeuner était passé)

Rukia : Alors Ichigo tu vas me dire comment tu appris le Kido ?

Ichigo (ses pensée) : Purée elle a pas oublié.

Ichigo : Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour que tu me laisse tranquille ?

Rukia : Dans ce cas achète moi un cadeau.

Ichigo : Ok tu veux quoi.

(Rukia était stupéfaite, elle croyait qu'il allait rire ou quelque chose du genre mais voyant qu'il était sérieux elle pensa que c'était une opportunité)

Rukia (rougissante) : Cet après-midi nous sortiront pour que je choisissent mon cadeau.

(Auteur : la liste du harem d'Ichigo sera tout en bas en gras envoyer moi un message si vous avez une idée de scène que je pourrais écrire)

Ichigo : Ok retrouve moi dehors à 14h00.

Rukia : Très bien.

(14h10)

(Ichigo et Rukia marchaient vers le centre commerciale)

Ichigo : Alors tu voudrais quoi ?

Rukia : Patience tu verras quand on sera arrivé.

(Centre Commerciale)

Rukia : Regarde Ichigo c'est ça que je veux.

Ichigo : Ok.

(Rukia avait choisi un chappy géant en peluche)

(Ichigo vu Rukia s'émerveiller devant tant de chappy il décida donc de prendre 2 objet chappy en plus pour faire plaisir à Rukia)

Ichigo : Je prends ces 3 là et le ballon de foot.

(Rukia ne comprenait pas le choix de Ichigo car en plus de sa peluche chappy il a pris une boule à neige et un gros sac de bonbons chappy et n'oublions pas le ballon de foot)

Marchand : Merci pour vos achats, au revoir.

(Ichigo tenait un sac avec tous les objets dedans)

Rukia : Pourquoi à tu pris tout ça ?

Ichigo : La boule à neige, la peluche et les bonbons sont pour toi et le ballon c'est pour Karin.

Rukia (rougissante) : T-T-Tu n'étais pas obligé.

Ichigo : Ce n'est rien, oh regarde il y a un stand à glace, t'en veux une ?

Rukia (rougissante) : O-O-Ok

(Ichigo et Rukia mangeaient leur glace quand un Hollow est sorti de nul part)

Ichigo : Et merde.

(Ichigo attendit que personne le regardait pour attaquer)

Ichigo : 4ème technique de destruction : Foudre Blanche.

(Un immense éclair blanc sorti du doigt d'Ichigo et tua le Hollow)

Rukia : Il faudrait un jour que tu m'apprenne à utiliser des Kido de niveau 90.

Ichigo : Tu verras se sera génial avec un prof comme moi.

(Ichigo et Rukia sont rentrés à la résidence)

Unohana : Désolé mais devons tous rentrer à la Soul Society.

Yoruichi : Vous devez déjà repartir ?

Unohana : Oui et Ichigo-san doit venir avec nous, Le capitaine-commandant Yamamoto désire le voir.

(Auteur : Je rappelle que j'ai ramené des personnages morts à la vie donc c'est normal je voulais aussi dire que le roi des âmes est mort mais une partie de son corps est resté pour garder l'équilibre des 3 mondes…)

(Tout le monde regardaient Ichigo pour voir sa réaction, après tout ils se souvenaient de ce qui c'était passé la dernière fois.)

Ichigo : Si Yama-ji veux me voir alors j'irai. Mais Yoruichi devra s'occuper de Karin.

Urahara : Tu n'as pas confiance en moi Ichigo.

Ichigo : Je sais que tu vas faire des bêtises.

Yoruichi : Ne t'inquiète pas je m'occuperai de Karin.

Ichigo : Très bien.

(Byakuya venait d'ouvrir un Senkaimon)

Unohana : Allons-y.

(Presque tout le monde était parti avec le Senkaimon sauf Uryû, Neliel, Selquia, Harribel, Mila-Rose, Sung-Sun, Orihime, Tatsuki, Yoruichi, Karin, Urahara et Chad)

(Intérieur du Senkaimon)

Kenpachi : Après tout ça tu me devras un combat Ichigo.

Ichigo : NOOOOON tu rêve….

Kenpachi : Allez je sais que ça te manque un combat contre moi et comme ça Yachiru pourra "s'amuser" avec Zangetsu.

(Sortie du Senkaimon)

Hisagi : Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

(Il y avait des Gillians partout)

(Auteur : je rappelle que Ichigo est sous sa forme de Shinigami, il a laissé son corps à la résidence)

Ichigo (ironique) : Super il y aura toujours une menace, partout où l'on va.

Rukia : Ne dit pas ça.

(Tout le monde combattait les Gillians, Ichigo lui combattait les Gillians avec des sorts de Kido, des petits getsuga sortant de ses mains et des cero.)

Aangetsu : Regarde derrière toi Ichigo.

(Ichigo se retourna et vu que le capitaine Unohana allez se faire attaquer par derrière par un Gillian)

Ichigo : Getsuga Tenshô.

(Ichigo lança un getsuga qui partit de sa main pour tuer le Gillian)

Unohana : Merci Ichigo-san.

Ichigo : Ce n'est rien.

(Après avoir terminé de battre tous les Gillians, ils partirent pour une réunion des Capitaines et des Lieutenant et n'oublions pas Ichigo.)

Yamamoto : Commençons donc cette réunion, je vous est appelés pour vous annoncez que j'ai été promu et donc il y aura un nouveau Capitaine-Commandant.

(Auteur : je rappelle que le vice-capitaine de Yamamoto est mort, c'est l'un des seuls que j'ai laissé mourir désolé….)

Kyoraku : Alors qui sera le nouveau Capitaine-Commandant ?

Kensei : Et pourquoi Ichigo est là ?

(Auteur : je voulais vous dire qu'ils se doute tous que Yamamoto va devenir l'un des capitaine de la division Zéro.)

Yamamoto : Et bien j'ai choisi Ichigo Kurosaki comme mon successeur.

(Tout le monde était abasourdi)

Ichigo : J'espère que tu plaisante tu sais très bien que je n'ai pas les qualités d'un leader.

Yamamoto : Mon choix est sans appelle, concernant tes qualités de leader il n'y a pas de problème car tu souhaite protéger ceux proches de toi, c'est largement suffisant.

Ichigo : Même si tu dis ça je ne suis pas assez fort je pourrais occuper une place de Capitaine mais pas de la 1er Division.

Yamamoto : Ne te moque pas de moi Ichigo Kurosaki, les Gillians que vous avez affrontés ont été créé par la 12ème Division sur mon ordre et tu les à affronter les mains nu et en utilisant des techniques faite de reiatsu. Tu n'as même pas utilisé ton Zanpakuto et nous SAVONS TOUS LES 2 POURQUOI.

(Ichigo recula d'un pas et il suait.)

(Tout le monde le regardaient avec une expression de curiosité et d'inquiétude.)

(C'est la que Zangetsu (Yhwach) et Hollow Zangetsu se sont matérialisés)

Zangetsu : Il y a une raison pour laquelle Ichigo ne nous utilise pas.

(Tout le monde à sursauter et certains avaient leur main sur leur Zanpakuto)

Ichigo : Tu vas leur dire ?

Hollow Zangetsu : De toute façon on aurait été découvert, après tout on est super trop fort.

Rukia : Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire et pourquoi tu l'as laissé se matérialiser Ichigo.

Ichigo : Je pense que des présentations sont nécessaire, tout le monde voici Zangetsu.

(Personne ne comprenait ce que voulait dire Ichigo)

Hollow Zangetsu : Quoi vous n'avait toujours pas compris je suis Zangetsu et il est Zangetsu.

Kyoraku : Donc Ichigo avait en faite un Zanpakuto Double.

Zangetsu : Pas vraiment mais je suppose que tu m'a reconnu n'est-ce pas Shigekuni.

(Tout le monde ne comprenait pas pourquoi Zangetsu a appelé le Capitaine-Commandant par son prénom.)

Yamamoto : Donc j'avais raison tu es bien Yhwach.

(Tout le monde était choqué)

Zangetsu : Je suis les pouvoir quincy d'Ichigo.

Hollow Zangetsu : Et moi suis ses pouvoir Hollow et Shinigami.

(Tout le monde était abasourdi)

Yamamoto : Je vois tu es un parfait croisement de toute les races mais passons ce n'est pas pour ça que je t'ai choisi mais passons encore. Est-ce que quelqu'un à une objection à au faite que Ichigo Kurosaki deviennent Capitaine-Commandant ?

2 voix au loin : MOI.

Mayuri : MOI.

(Lorsque tout le monde tourna la tête, virent Isshin Shiba et Masaki Kurosaki.)

(Ichigo couru faire un calin à sa mère)

Masaki : Tu es devenu fort Ichigo je suis fière de toi.

Yamamoto : Je peux savoir pourquoi est-ce que vous êtes contre ?

Isshin : Ichigo a encore sa vie humaine.

Aangetsu : Ce n'est pas un problème.

(Tout le monde se tourna et vit Aangetsu)

Aangetsu : Je ne me suis pas présenté je suis Aangetsu.

Mayuri : Intéressant tu n'a aucune pression spirituelle, cela me rappelle le combat du môme contre Aizen.

Hollow Zangetsu : Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir vu à ce moment là.

Mayuri : Bien sûr c'était une caméra qui filmer pour moi.

Hollow Zangetsu : Salopard.

Aangetsu : Calmons nous, il n'y a aucun problème concernant le fait que Ichigo est une vie humaine, Il peut-être à la fois capitaine et vivre sa vie puisqu'il n'aura que de la paperasse à faire et en plus son vice-capitaine pourra s'occuper de la Division pendant son absence, mais ce que je ne comprend pas c'est pourquoi tu refuse Mayuri Kurotsuchi.

Mayuri : Ce n'est qu'un gamin de 19 ans, il n'a pas l'expérience nécessaire pour être leader.

(Hollow Zangetsu était parterre mort de rire.)

Hollow Zangetsu : Tu te moque de moi, il a essentiellement participé à 2 guerre.

Masaki (inquiète) : Comment ça 2 guerre ?

Zangetsu : C'est vrai tu n'étais pas là, Ichigo a participé à la guerre contre Aizen et à la guerre contre mon autre moi.

Masaki (inquiète) : QUOI !

Ichigo : Ne t'inquiète pas Maman tu vois je suis en un seul morceau. D'ailleurs comment est tu revenu Maman.

Masaki : Je ne sais pas je viens de me réveiller.

Zangetsu : C'est à moi de répondre voit-tu Ichigo le roi des âmes avait stocké l'âme de Masaki en lui mais mon autre moi l'a tuer et ce qui à libérer l'âme de Masaki après moi et Zangetsu avons pu recréer son corps.

Mayuri : Je pense qu'il faudrait que tout le monde voit le combat du môme contre Aizen.

Zangetsu : Pourquoi ?

Mayuri : Car il n'y a pas que le manque d'expérience il y a aussi le danger de son pouvoir.

(Tout le monde réfléchissait quand soudain une voix fit son apparition)

Voix : Peut-être que je peux arranger le coup ?

Mayuri : Kisuke Urahara.

Urahara : Oh tu te souviens de moi j'en suis flatté.

Ichigo : Où est Karin.

Urahara : Elle est avec Yoruichi et Yuzu.

Ichigo : Ok.

Urahara : J'ai exactement ce qu'il nous faut.

(Kisuke avait un écran géant avec lui, il le mis au fond de la salle est il l'alluma.)

Urahara : Commençons la vidéo.

(Auteur : Visionner cette épisode car je suis nul en description désolé. Et au lieu que Ichigo perd ses pouvoir imaginer qu'il reste en Mugetsu et que le seau de Kisuke ne marche pas et Ichigo bat Aizen à mains nus en étant en Mugetsu (En faite il peut utiliser Mugetsu quand il veut grâce au Hogyoku))

(Fin de la Vidéo)

(Tout le monde était choqué)

À suivre….

 **Liste du harem :**

 **Rukia**

 **Orihime**

 **Tatsuki**

 **Unohana**

 **Isane**

 **Soi Fon**

 **Yoruichi**

 **Rangiku**

 **Selquia**

 **Neliel**

 **Harribel**

 **Sung-Sun**

 **Appachi**

 **Mila-Rose**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : Surprise

 _(Tout le monde était choqué)_

Soi Fon : I-I-Incroyable, je comprend pourquoi vous l'avez choisi Capitaine-Commandant mais je me pose une question qui est-il ?

(Soi Fon se retourna vers Aangetsu)

Aangetsu : Ah oui comment l'expliquer… Je suis une fusion des pouvoirs quincy, shinigami et hollow d'Ichigo.

Urahara : Intéressant un être transcendant vit à l'intérieur d'un autre être transcendant.

Yamamoto : Voilà une autre raison de te choisir Ichigo… D'ailleurs à quelle point en termes de puissance est tu arrivais avec ton nouveau pouvoir ?

Aangetsu : Et bien voyez vous Ichigo a atteint,….

(Il ne put finir sa phrase Ichigo avait mis sa main sur sa bouche)

Ichigo : NE DIT RIEEEEEN !

(Ichigo claqua des doigts et Aangetsu, Zangetsu et Hollow Zangetsu avaient disparu)

Yamamoto : On dirait que tu cache des choses… Mais je m'en moque tu deviendras Capitaine-Commandant.

Ichigo (souriant comme son Hollow) : Ok.

Yamamoto : Tu dois avoir une idée pour ton Vice-Capitaine n'est-ce pas ?

Ichigo : Mieux que ça je vais crée la Division la plus puissante qui sera composé uniquement de personne qui ont le niveau de puissance d'un Capitaine ou d'un Vice-Capitaine.

Yamamoto : Désolé mais la 1ère Division est obligé de garder de nombreux shinigamis en son sein.

Ichigo : Très bien, je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire lorsque je serai Capitaine-Commandant je créerai la 14ème Division dont je serai le Capitaine et je ferai de Ukitake-san mon successeur et enfin si mon père l'accepte il deviendra Capitaine de la 13ème Division. Quelqu'un à une objection ?

(Tout le monde pensait aux paroles d'Ichigo)

(Isshin regarda Masaki qui lui hocha la tête)

Isshin : Très bien Ichigo j'accepte.

Yamamoto : Je n'y voit pas de problème ce n'est plus de mon ressort, mais je dois vous dire que le Central 46 a été dissous donc le Capitaine-Commandant est en charge de toute les décisions.

(Tout le monde a été choqué Ichigo venait d'abandonner un pouvoir énorme)

Ukitake : Tu sais Ichigo je pense que tu devrais choisir un autre Capitaine-Commandant.

Ichigo : Non je suis sûr que vous serez super Ukitake-san.

Ukitake : Je te remercie.

(Il y a eu une cérémonie pour passer le Haori de Capitaine-Commandant à Ichigo.)

Ichigo : Avant que je ne passe le flambeau à Ukitake-san il y a une chose que je dois faire….. Vice-Capitaine Omaeda vous êtes virés….

Omaeda : NON TU N'AS PAS LE DROIT C'EST MA FAMILLE QUI SOUTIENT LE GOTEI 13.

(Tout le monde était stupéfait)

Ichigo : À partir de maintenant nous nous passerons des services de votre famille.

Omaeda : SI TU FAIS ÇA C'EST TOUTE LA FAMILLE OMAEDA QUE TU TE MET SUR LE DOS !

(Auteur : Pour ceux un peu dans le flou il y a une explication des différents Capitaine et Vice-Capitaine tout en bas en gras)

(Ichigo augmenta sa pression spirituelle ce qui eu pour effet de mettre Omaeda à genoux et les autres Vices-Capitaines tremblant et presque accroupi alors que les Capitaines suait légèrement.)

Ichigo : DANS CE CAS QU'ILS VIENNENT JE VAIS LEUR MONTRER LA PUISSANCE DU GOTEI 14.

(Ichigo remit sa pression spirituelle à son niveau normal et prit le badge de Vice-Capitaine de Omaeda, et Omaeda s'en alla.)

Ichigo : Je déclare la création de la 14ème Division et je laisse la 1ère Division au Capitaine Ukitake.

(Tout le monde applaudit)

Ukitake : D'abord je tiens à remercier le Capitaine Kurosaki pour tout mais je suis assez curieux qui seront les membres de ta Division puisque tu veux qu'il ne soit qu'aux niveau de Capitaine ou de Vice-Capitaine ?

Ichigo : J'aimerais bien que Urahara en fasse parti

(Il se tourna vers Urahara.)

Urahara : j'en serai très honoré Ichigo.

Ichigo : Super.

Masaki : Alors je serai ton Vice-Capitaine Isshin.

Isshin : Très bien.

Soi Fon : Capitaine-Commandant j'aimerai être rétrogradé au rang de Vice-Capitaine de la 2ème Division s'il vous plaît.

Ukitake : Pourquoi Capitaine Soi Fon ?

Soi Fon : J'aimerai que Yoruichi-sama redeviennent Capitaine de la 2ème Division.

Ukitake : E-E-Euh….

Urahara : Je suis sûr qu'elle acceptera et même si elle dit non on a Ichigo.

Ichigo : Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Kisuke.

Urahara : Rien du tout.

Ukitake : Parfait dans ce cas cette réunion est fini, vous pouvez partir.

(Tout le monde partit avec shunpo sauf Ichigo)

Ukitake : Votre Haori et les quartiers de votre Division seront prêt dans une semaine Capitaine Kurosaki.

Ichigo : Merci beaucoup Ukitake-san et vous pouvez m'appelez Ichigo, au revoir.

Ukitake : Au revoir Ichigo-san.

(Ichigo rattrap **a** ses parents devant le Senkaimon avec Urahara. Ils traversèrent le Senkaimon et ils ont atterri au sous-sol de la boutique d'Urahara. Masaki, Isshin et Ichigo rentrèrent chez eux.)

(Quand ils arrivèrent…..)

(Yuzu et Karin avaient les yeux rempli de larmes alors que Yoruichi sauta au cou de son amie)

Masaki : Cela faisait longtemps Yoruichi.

Yoruichi : Tu nous as tous manqué.

(Yuzu et karin aussi sautèrent au cou de leur mère)

Yuzu et Karin : MAMAAAAAAAN !

Masaki : Mes filles chéries vous m'avez manqué.

Yuzu : Toi aussi Maman !

Karin : Mais comment ?

Ichigo : Je pense qu'il va falloir tout leur raconter….

Isshin : En effet.

Ichigo : Mais avant Yoruichi, Ukitake te propose de redevenir Capitaine de la 2ème Division.

Yoruichi : Mais Soi Fon est le Capitaine de la 2ème Division.

Ichigo : Elle souhaite redevenir ton Vice-Capitaine.

Yoruichi : Dans ce cas je vais aller voir ma petite abeille.

(Yoruichi partie)

(Ichigo, Isshin et Masaki expliquaient à Yuzu et Karin tout sur les shinigamis, hollow et quincy et sur comment Masaki est morte et comment elle est revenu.)

Ichigo : Ah je meurs de faim.

(Ichigo regarda l'heure, il était 18h48)

Masaki : Dans ce cas je vais préparait le dîner.

(Tout le monde mangea et partir se couchaient)

(Le lendemain)

(Soul Society; Association des Femmes Shinigamis)

Nanao : En tant que Vice-Présidente de l'Association je voulais vous prévenir que nous pourrons sortir pour le monde humain dans 2 jours.

Rukia : Mais je ne comprend pas nous venons de quitter le monde humain.

Nanao : Oui mais il faudrait faire une fête même si ça fait longtemps que Yhwach a été vaincu.

Unohana : Oui ce serait amusant.

Yachiru : Ouuuuuuuiiiiiii comme ça Kenny pourra se battre avec Ichi.

Nemu : Je ne pense pas que ce sera possible après tout nous avons tous vu la vidéo.

Soi Fon : Peut-être mais je me demande ce que le Capitaine Kurosaki a dans la tête.

Yoruichi : Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter tout ce qu'il veut c'est créer la plus puissante Division.

Unohana : Savez-vous qui choisira t-il ?

Yoruichi : J'ai entendu qu'il avait choisi Kisuke alors je pense qu'il fera rentrer les arrancar qu'il a recueilli dans sa Division.

Soi Fon : Mais le Capitaine Kurotsuchi pourrait vouloir les expérimenter.

Yoruichi : Oh Soi Fon je suis surprise je pensais que tu aurais été contre est-ce que ma petite abeille a un faible pour ma petite fraise.

Rukia (rouge de colère) : Depuis quand il est ta petite fraise.

Rangiku : Moi aussi je peux l'avoir ?

(Yoruichi et Rukia l'a regardé comme si elle était folle)

Rangiku : Ben quoi il n'a pas de petite amie à ce que je sache.

Yachiru : Supeeeer un concours, on verra qui deviendra la petite amie de Ichi.

Unohana : Dans ce cas il y a beaucoup de concurrent.

Rukia : Capitaine Unohana ?

Unohana : Désolé mais on dirait que je suis tombé sous son charme, je le veux.

Isane : D-D-D-Dans ce cas moi aussi je participe.

Yoruichi : Ichigo a beaucoup de prétendante mais comment le charmer après tout il n'a jamais eu de petite amie et il ne voit même pas qu'une fille est amoureuse de lui comme Orihime et Tatsuki.

Rukia : Quooiii, Tatsuki est amoureuse de lui ?

Yoruichi : Ouais même si on ne le voit pas elle est très amoureuse de lui depuis longtemps.

Soi Fon : Je suis désolé Yoruichi-sama mais il est à moi.

(Aangetsu apparaît)

Aangetsu : Au lieu de dire qu'il est à vous faites vos preuves.

Toute les filles : AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH !

Nanao : Que fais tu ici ?

Aangetsu : Je me délecte du spectacle, après tout pleins de filles sont amoureuse d'un homme c'est intéressant.

Nemu : Moi aussi je participe.

Les autres filles : HEIIIIIIINNNNNN ?

Nemu : Je le trouve mignon de plus il est gentil et je suis sûr qu'il traitera sa femme comme une princesse.

Rukia (rougissante) : T-T-Tu as raison, il sait merveilleusement bien cuisiner et il risquerait sa vie pour n'importe quel ami.

Aangetsu : Surtout que maintenant il est l'être le plus puissant qui n'est jamais existé et qui n'existera jamais.

Rukia : Oui en plus de ça….. Attend QUOOOOIIIIII ?

(Tout le monde le regardaient.)

Aangetsu : Je suis un être transcendant qui vit à l'intérieur d'un autre être transcendant, vous pouvez donc comparer ma puissance à celle du Hogyoku en plus des 2 Zangetsu qui sont devenus plus puissant, Ichigo est donc la plus puissante personne actuellement.

(Tout le monde était abasourdi)

Soi Fon : C'est ça qu'il cachait.

Aangetsu : Pas vraiment mais je vous conseille de pas vous précipitez, Ichigo est le genre de gars qui ne voit pas l'amour qu'on lui porte si on l'étale devant lui donc il faut que vous lui cachez jusqu'à ce que vous trouvez le bon moment pour lui avouer.

(Aangetsu disparu)

Yoruichi : Très bien, on sait ce qu'il nous reste à faire.

À suivre…

 **1ère Division : Capitaine-Commandant Jûshirô Ukitake et le Vice-capitaine Rukia Kuchiki.**

 **2ème Division : Capitaine Yoruichi Shihoin et le Vice-Capitaine Soi Fon.**

 **3ème Division : Capitaine Rojuro Otoribashi et le Vice-Capitaine Kira Izuru.**

 **4ème Division : Capitaine Retsu Unohana et Vice-Capitaine Isane Kotetsu.**

 **5ème Division : Capitaine Shinji Hirako et Vice-Capitaine Momo Hinamori.**

 **6ème Division : Capitaine Byakuya Kuchiki et Vice-Capitaine Renji Abarai.**

 **7ème Division : Capitaine Sajin Komamura et Vice-Capitaine Tetsuzaemon Iba.**

 **8ème Division : Capitaine Shunsui Kyoraku et Vice-Capitaine Nanao Ise.**

 **9ème Division : Capitaine Kensei Muguruma et Vice-Capitaine Shūhei Hisagi et Vice-Capitaine Mashiro Kuna.**

 **10ème Division : Capitaine Toshiro Hitsugaya et Vice-Capitaine Rangiku Matsumoto.**

 **11ème Division : Capitaine Kenpachi Zaraki et Vice-Capitaine Yachiru Kusajishi.**

 **12ème Division : Capitaine Mayuri Kurotsuchi et Vice-Capitaine Nemu Kurotsuchi.**

 **13ème Division : Capitaine Isshin Shiba et Vice-Capitaine Masaki Kurosaki.**

 **14ème Division : Capitaine en Chef Ichigo Kurosaki et Membre Capitaine Kisuke Urahara.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 : Première Réunion

(une semaine après)

(Ichigo était en route pour le Seireitei pour aller à sa nouvelle Division mais il était actuellement en train de longeait une forêt)

Ichigo : Ah je suis fatigué de marcher.

? : Eh, comment on se retrouve.

Ichigo : Que fais-tu ici Omaeda ?

Omaeda : Je suis venu te faire payer.

(Soudain plusieurs membres du Clan Omaeda (au moins une trentaine) sont sorti des buissons)

Ichigo : Tu es vraiment un lâche n'est-ce pas ?

Omaeda (en colère) : C'est ce que l'on va voir !

(Alors que le Clan Omaeda courait vers Ichigo, ils se sont figés, plus rien ne bougeait ni le vent ni même les nuages.)

Aangetsu : C'est une occasion parfaite pour me manier.

Ichigo : C'est toi qui à fait ça ? 

Aangetsu : Oui.

Ichigo : Tu m'as dit de te manier mais je pourrais les battre à mains nus, non ?

Aangetsu : En effet, mais il est temps que tu apprends à utiliser mon Shikai et mon Bankai.

Ichigo : Ok.

Aangetsu : Très bien, dans ce cas un petit briefing est nécessaire. Vois-tu mon Shikai à le pouvoir de ralentir le temps et de lire les pensées de tes adversaires par exemple lorsque ton adversaire bougera il sera extrêmement lent et en lisant ses pensées tu as toujours une longueur d'avance sur lui. Mais pour lui c'est comme si il bougeait normalement et que toi tu bougeait à la vitesse du son ou même de la lumière. Bien sûr, un tel pouvoir a des faiblesses, 2 précisément, la première est que si la personne s'aperçoit que tu lis ses pensées ton pouvoir de lire les pensées sera inefficace contre lui, et la deuxième est que tu ne peux ralentir le temps que pendant 5 minutes puis il y aura un cooldown (temps de patience) de 1 minute et tu pourras encore utiliser cette capacité mais rare sont les combats qui dure plus de 5 minutes. Aussi, tu peux utiliser Getsuga Tensho avec mon Shikai et mon Bankai.

Ichigo : C'est incroyable.

Aangetsu : Maintenant passons à mon Bankai.

(Auteur : Je rappelle juste que Aangetsu a appris Kido à Ichigo grâce à une sorte de partage de connaissance mais il préfère parler de ses capacités à Ichigo lui-même.)

Aangetsu : Je te conseil de n'utiliser mon Bankai seulement en cas d'urgence. car mon Bankai a la capacité d'altérer la réalité en reniant l'existence même d'un objet un peu comme Orihime mais c'est très différent, d'ailleurs ce n'est pas la seule capacité de mon Bankai, il peut copier n'importe quel technique que tu as déjà vu et il possède les même capacités de mon Shikai.

Ichigo : Merci beaucoup.

Aangetsu : Tu sais si Zangetsu et Hollow Zangetsu ne t'avais pas entraîner et que vous n'aviez pas pu vous comprendre mutuellement alors tu aurais dû apprendre tout à la dure, depuis le début.

Ichigo : Je sais, je vous suis reconnaissant, Zangetsu, Hollow Zangetsu, Tensa Zangetsu, Akane et toi.

Aangetsu : Akane ?

Ichigo : J'ai décidé d'appeler le Hogyoku comme ça…..

Akane : Merci, je l'adore.

Ichigo (surpris) : AAAAAAAAAAH ARRÊTE DE ME SURPRENDRE EN TE FAUFILANT DERRIÈRE MON DOS.

Akane (souriante) : Désolé, j'aime trop ta réaction… Oops, je dois y aller bye bye.

(Akane se dématérialisa)

Ichigo : C'est un pouvoir énorme, mais ton Bankai doit avoir des faiblesses ?

Aangetsu : En effet, mais sa faiblesse est mineur, il y en a seulement une, l'ennemi ne doit pas connaître le nom de ton Bankai, sinon aucun des pouvoirs de ton Bankai ne fonctionnera sur lui. Aussi, comparer aux autres Zanpakuto, j'ai une 3ème forme, je l'ai appelé Gankai, mais je te l'apprendrai plus tard.

Ichigo : je comprend personne ne doit connaître le nom de mon Bankai…

Aangetsu: Personne.

Ichigo : Très bien, merci.

(Aangetsu se dématérialisa)

(Le temps continua et le Clan Omaeda attaqua Ichigo.)

Ichigo (murmure) : Seigyo Jikan, Aangetsu. (Commande le temps Aangetsu)

(Tout d'un coup, le monde se mit à bouger lentement, Ichigo voyait le Clan Omaeda courir au ralenti)

Ichigo : Go !

(Ichigo s'élança, il attaqua tout le Clan Omaeda présent, ils sont tombés inconscient mais vivant, Ichigo les a battu en 1,324678977787 secondes)

(Auteur : En clair, ça lui a pris une seconde pour les battre)

Ichigo : On dirait que j'ai finit.

(Après qu' Ichigo scella son Shikai et soigna les membres du clan Omaeda blessés, Ichigo partit pour la 1ère Division, pris son Haori et partit pour sa Division nouvellement construite)

(Ichigo entra et il vu pleins de Shinigamis, au début il ne comprenais pas et il vit enfin Urahara et alla lui parler au fond de la salle.)

Ichigo : Kisuke, que ce passe t-il ?

Urahara : Ah Ichigo, eh bien le Capitaine-Commandant à décider de changer un peu la structure de ta Division, au lieu que ta Division soit pleine de personne de niveau Capitaine (ou Vice-Capitaine), eh bien il a décidé que chaqu'un de tes Capitaines aurait un Vice-Capitaine et des Shinigamis à leur service.

Ichigo: Je vois, ce n'est pas si mal.

Urahara : Je t'attendais afin de nous présenter, on y va ?

Ichigo : Oui !

(La salle était rempli de bruit)

Urahara : SILENCE ! … S'il vous plaît.

(Tout le monde se taisait)

Urahara : Laissez-moi me présenter je suis le Capitaine Urahara Kisuke…..

? : Vous êtes le célèbre Ex-Capitaine qui a scellé le traître Aizen.

(un shinigami venait de parler)

Ichigo : Effectivement mais je vous prierai de ne pas appeler l'un de vos Capitaines "Traître".

? : Comment ça un de nos Capitaines qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?

? : Ouais ce gars n'est qu'un T…..

(Il ne put finir sa phrase car Ichigo les cloua au sol avec sa pression spirituel)

Urahara : Ichigo arrête ou tu vas les tuer.

(Ichigo s'arrêta et lui et Urahara finir par expliquer comment la Division allait fonctionner à tous les Shinigamis présent.)

? : Donc c'est vous notre Capitaine principal.

Ichigo : Oui je suis Kurosaki Ichigo…..

? : Hé c'est lui le héro de la guerre d'hiver et le héro de la guerre des quincy.

? : Ouaaah c'est incroyable notre Capitaine est un héro et pas d'une mais deux guerres.

Ichigo : Non je ne suis pas le héro de la guerre d'hiver c'est Kisuke qui a scellé Aizen mais maintenant Aizen est un des Capitaine de ma Division alors respecté le.

? : Très bien Capitaine.

Ichigo : Parfait…

(Il ne put terminer sa phrase qu'un papillon des enfers descendu sur la main de Kisuke)

Kisuke : Il y a une réunion des Capitaines, on dois y aller.

Ichigo : Très bien, allons-y.

(Sur la route)

Urahara : Alors Aizen va devenir un de tes Capitaines ?

Ichigo : Oui j'ai décidé qu'il le serait.

Urahara : Tu sais qu'il te faut une autorisation pour le libérer n'est-ce pas ?

Ichigo : Oui et c'est pour ça que cette réunion tombe à pic.

(Réunion des Capitaines)

(Tous les Capitaines étaient alignées avec leurs Vice-Capitaine derrière eux et Kisuke était derrière Ichigo)

Ukitake : Je déclare cette réunion ouverte. Nous avons reçu un rapport de la 12ème Division comme quoi un incident était survenu.

Mayuri : En effet, il y a eu un décalage temporel dans une partie de la Soul Society, comme dans le Dangai.

(Tout le monde réfléchissait et Ichigo parler avec Aangetsu)

Ichigo : Est-ce que c'est moi ?

Aangetsu : J'en ai bien peur, normalement ils n'auraient pas pu le voir mais j'ai oublié de te dire que mon espace de ralentissement du temps était seulement efficace sur un rayon de 750 km et malheureusement la 12ème Division se trouvait à 837 km d'où on était.

Ichigo : Tu aurais pu me le dire avant.

Aangetsu : Désolé.

Mayuri : Je dis qu'il faut en trouver la source et l'arrêter.

(Ichigo s'avança et tout le monde le regardait.)

Ichigo : Je suis désolé c'était moi.

(Tout le monde avait élargi les yeux)

(Auteur : Je tiens à rappeler que les parents d'Ichigo sont là, pour ceux qui on oubliait regardé le dernier chapitre surtout la fin en gras.)

Mayuri : Comment aurais-tu pu faire cela ?

Ichigo (mentant) : On va dire que je m'entrainais.

Ukitake : Très bien l'affaire est réglée …..

Ichigo : J'ai une demande à faire .

(Tout le monde le regardait)

Ukitake : Exprime ta demande.

Ichigo : J'aimerai que Aizen fasse parti de ma Division.

(Tout le monde le regardait (sauf Kisuke) comme s'il était devenu fou.)

Komamura : Es-tu devenu fou ? Il a attaqué la Soul Society et le Monde des Humains.

Mayuri : Je suis aussi contre.

Kyoraku : Dans ce cas votons, ce qui ont confiance en Ichigo et laisse Aizen faire parti de sa Division levaient la main.

(Ceux qui avaient levés la main étaient : Ichigo, Kyoraku, Yoruichi, Ukitake, Rojuro, Retsu, Shinji, Byakuya, Kensei, Toshiro, Kenpachi, Isshin.)

(Yoruichi et Retsu pensaient que c'était le moment idéale pour plaire à Ichigo.)

(Auteur : Au faite seul les Capitaines peuvent votés.)

Ukitake : La majorité a parlé, Aizen sera libéré.

Komamura : Vous être devenu fou.

Kyoraku : Non, Ichigo nous a rendu beaucoup de services à nous de faire de même.

Shinji : En plus, je peux sentir quelque chose qui a changé en toi, Ichigo.

Byakuya : J'ai confiance en Kurosaki.

(Tout le monde le regardait surtout sa soeur, personne ne croyait ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Byakuya Kuchiki avait confiance en quelqu'un)

Byakuya : Quoi ?

Tout le monde : NON RIEN !

Masaki : Fait attention à toi Ichigo .

Ichigo : Oui Maman.

Ukitake : Dans ce cas Aizen sera libéré demain. Cette réunion est terminée.

(2 heures après)

(Maison Kurosaki)

Masaki : Vous allez me dire ce qui s'est passé pendant que j'étais morte ?

Yuzu : Oui on veut savoir ce qui t'ai arrivé Ichi-nii.

Aangetsu : Dans ce cas je vais vous le montrez.

(Aangetsu s'était matérialisé)

Karin : Qui est tu ?

Aangetsu : Je suis un des Zanpakuto d'Ichigo.

Yuzu : Ichi-nii a plusieurs Zanpakuto ?

Aangetsu : Oui il en à 2.

Masaki : Passons, montre-moi ce qui est arrivé s'il te plaît.

Aangetsu : Très bien.

(Aangetsu montra un film sur la vie d'Ichigo depuis la mort de sa mère jusqu'à aujourd'hui.)

À suivre…


	6. Chapter 6

**Auteur : Bonjour à mes chers lecteurs je m'excuse de mon absence prolongé mais je suis de retour avec de nouvelles idée pour ma fanfiction, d'ailleurs je dois prévenir mes lecteurs que Aizen est une femme dans cette fanfiction, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

 **Chapitre 6 : Nouvelle vie**

(Pendant ce temps Ichigo était parti faire des courses)

(Dimanche 19 Février)

(19h27)

(Masaki, Yuzu et Karin avaient finis de regarder le film d'Aangetsu (le film a duré 4 heures))

(Masaki, Yuzu et Karin étaient choqués)

Yuzu (pleurant) : I-I-I-Ichiiiiiiiii-niiiiiiiii a été blessé, ouiiiiiiin !

Masaki : Il n'avait pas à faire tout ça.

(Karin ne pouvait plus parler dû au choc)

Isshin : Peut-être mais tu connais ton fils.

(Isshin était derrière eux)

Masaki : Ça n'a rien à voir avec ça, si Rukia n'avait pas rencontré Ichigo alors…...

Isshin : Ne dit pas ça tu sais très bien que c'est faux, tôt ou tard il serait devenu un Shinigami en plus de son Hollow.

Masaki (inquiète) : Son Hollow ?

Isshin : Oui, il possède un hollow intérieur qui est en faite son Zanpakuto, tu l'a vu hier tu sais c'était la copie blanche de lui-même.

Masaki (étonner) : Quoi, mais pourquoi ichigo le laisse sortir ?

Isshin : Ichigo maîtrise parfaitement ses pouvoirs de Hollow de plus je te rappelle que son Hollow est aussi son Zanpakuto.

Aangetsu : Ichigo revient.

(Aangetsu se dématérialisa)

Ichigo : Je suis de retour….

(Ichigo venait de passer la porte et Yuzu lui sauta au cou)

Yuzu (pleurant) : Ichiiiii-niiiiiiiii.

Ichigo : Qu'est-ce qui se passe Yuzu ? 

Isshin : Aangetsu nous a montré un film sur toi depuis que tu as obtenu tes pouvoirs.

Ichigo (irriter) : Moi et Aangetsu auront une petite conversation plus tard.

Masaki : Allons c'est l'heure de manger.

(Ils mangèrent et partirent se coucher)

(Monde Intérieur)

Ichigo : Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?

Zangetsu : Ichigo.

Ichigo : qu'y a-t-il ?

Zangetsu : Tu vas bientôt faire un choix qui pourrait ne pas te plaire.

Ichigo : Que veux-tu dire ? 

Aangetsu : Tu le découvriras en temps voulu.

Ichigo (irriter) : Ça tombe bien que tu sois là, tu peux me dire ce pourquoi tu as montré ce film à ma famille ?

Aangetsu : Ils avaient le droit de savoir, c'est ma seule raison.

Ichigo (soupirant) : Oooooh, je suis trop fatigué, je vais aller me coucher.

(Ichigo est sorti de son monde intérieur et est parti se coucher.)

(le lendemain)

(Ichigo est parti rencontrer Tessai et les autres Arrancars chez Kisuke)

Ichigo : Bonjour tout le monde !

Neliel : Bonjour Ichiiii !

Tessai : Bonjour Kurosaki-san que puis-je pour vous ?

(Ichigo était parterre et Neliel lui écrasait les côtes.)

Ichigo : Nel, tu m'étouffe….je ne…..peux….plus…..respirer….

Neliel : Oooh désolé Ichi.

Ichigo : Tessai-san pourriez-vous réunir tout le monde, j'ai une annonce à faire.

Tessai : Tout de suite Kurosaki-san.

Ichigo : Vous pouvez m'appelez Ichigo.

Tessai : Très bien Ichigo-san.

(Tessai partit réunir tout le monde.)

Ichigo : Bonjour à tous, si je suis là c'est pour vous faire une proposition.

Tia : Quelle genre de proposition ?

Ichigo : Je voudrais vous proposer de rejoindre ma Division, certains en tant que Capitaine et d'autres en tant que Vice-Capitaine mais je dois vous dire que Aizen fera parti de ma Division en tant que Capitaine.

Appaci (en colère) : TU ES DEVENU FOU EN PLUS DE VOULOIR LA LIBÉRER TU VEUX QU'ELLE FASSE PARTI DE TA DIVISION MAIS ÇA VA PAS…

Tia : Calme-toi Appaci, j'ai une question à te poser Ichigo.

Ichigo : Allez-y.

Tia : Que fera-tu si elle ne veut pas se joindre à ta Division ou encore pire si elle nous attaque dès qu'elle est libéré ?

Ichigo : Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiétez, si elle ne veut pas se joindre alors elle retournera en prison et si elle vous attaque, elle sait ce qui lui arrivera…

(Ichigo dit la dernière parti en levant son bras, une étrange fumée noire en sortait.)

Tia : C'est avec ce pouvoir que tu l'a battue la dernière fois.

(Auteur : Vous avez compris que c'était la fumée de Mugetsu.)

Ichigo : On peut dire ça comme ça.

Tia : Très bien j'accepte de faire parti de ta Division.

Appaci : Mais…..Mais.

Tia : Il n'y a pas de mais Appaci.

Appaci : Très bien je ferai parti de ta Division.

Mila-Rose : Si Harribel-sama en fait parti alors j'en ferai parti.

Sung-Sun : Moi aussi.

Neliel : J'en suis aussi.

(C'est à ce moment que tout le monde tourna la tête vers Selquia.)

Selquia : Je ferai parti de ta Division.

Ichigo : Parfait, et toi Tessai, la proposition s'applique aussi à toi.

Tessai : J'en serai honoré, Ichigo.

Ichigo : Merveilleux, ceux qui peuvent venir avec moi, venait il faut aller à la Soul Society pour la libération d'Aizen et prendre vos Haori.

Mila-Rose : Avant j'ai une question, qui sera le Vice-Capitaine de Harribel-sama ?

(Mila-Rose, Sung-Sun et Appaci se lançaient des éclairs avec leurs yeux (façon de parler))

Ichigo : Il n'y a aucun problème vous 3 pouvez être le Vice-Capitaine de Harribel-san.

Tia : Je croyais qu'un Capitaine ne pouvait avoir qu'un Vice-Capitaine.

Ichigo : C'est vrai sauf que ma Division est différente, il y aura plusieurs Capitaine et donc plusieurs Vice-Capitaine.

Neliel : Alors on y va.

(Ils partirent tous pour la Soul Society.)

(Réunion des Capitaines : Libération d'Aizen)

KIsuke : Je vois que tu as ramené nos invités Ichigo.

Ichigo : Oui et tu sais pourquoi ils sont là.

KIsuke : Alors ils ont acceptés.

Ichigo : Oui.

(Les Capitaines entrèrent avec leur Vice-Capitaine.)

Ukitake : Capitaine Kurosaki, ce sont les nouveaux membres de votre Division ?

Ichigo : Oui, Capitaine-Commandant.

Mayuri : Je demande à les expérimenter.

Ichigo (murmure) : _Tsumi no Jikko._

(C'est alors qu'une vingtaine de lames (volante) entouraient Mayuri)

Ichigo : Je ne pense pas que vous aurez le temps de faire cela Capitaine Kurotsuchi.

(Tout le monde regardait Ichigo)

Shinji : Tu nous surprendra toujours Ichigo.

Ukitake : Je pense que nous avons tous compris, donc si vous pouviez enlever ces lames du cou du Capitaine Kurotsuchi nous pourrions procéder à la libération d'Aizen, Capitaine Kurosaki.

(Ichigo claqua des doigts et les lames disparurent.)

Ukitake : Vous pouvez entrer.

(Aizen entra escorté par des shinigamis venant du corps Kidô)

(Auteur : Je rappelle que Aizen est une femme que je rajouterai au harem d'Ichigo.)

Ukitake : Enlever ces bandages.

Shinigami Kidô : Mais, monsieur vous êtes sûr ? 

Ukitake : Oui, enlevait-lui ces bandages.

(Les Shinigamis enlevèrent les bandages.)

Aizen : Oh que me vaut le plaisir d'être libérée.

Ukitake : Aizen, tu vas rejoindre la Division du Capitaine Kurosaki.

(Aizen regarda autour d'elle et elle vit Ichigo qui selon elle était très beau)

AIzen (rougissante) (pensée) : Whoa il est devenu plus sexy avec le temps, si je rejoins sa Division je pourrais passer plus de temps avec lui…...mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive je ne l'aime pas alors pourquoi ?

Aizen (rougissante) : Pourquoi accepterai-je de faire parti de votre Division ?

Ichigo : Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais le choix soit tu fais parti de ma Division et tu es libre ou soit on te renferme dans le Muken.

Aizen : Très bien, j'ai hâte de travailler avec vous Capitaine Kurosaki.

Ichigo : Moi de même. Ukitake est-ce que les Haori sont prêt ?

Ukitake : Oui, ils sont dans votre Division. Mais avant de finir cette réunion, j'ai quelque chose à vous demandez Capitaine Kurosaki.

Ichigo : Allez-y.

Ukitake : Je voudrais que vous restiez quelques temps dans la Soul Society pour que vous vous occupiez de votre DIvision et de votre paperasse.

Ichigo : Très bien, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient.

Ukitake : Parfait, cette Réunion est terminé.

(Ichigo et le reste de son équipe partir pour la 14ème Division.)

(14ème Division)

Ichigo : Tenez, vous êtes officiellement des membres Capitaines et Vice-Capitaines.

(Aizen portais un Haori de Capitaine comme Kisuke, Tessai, Neliel, Selquia et Tia pendant que Mila-Rose, Sung-Sun et Appaci portaient des badges de Vice-Capitaine.)

Ichigo : il est temps de vous présenter aux Shinigami sous vos ordres.

(Ichigo réunis tous les Shinigamis de sa Division dans une salle.)

Ichigo : Bonjour à tous, je vais vous présenter vos nouveaux Capitaines et Vice-Capitaines.

(Un par un Ichigo les présenta.)

? : Capitaine ?

Ichigo : Oui.

? : Combien y aura t-il de Capitaine dans notre Division ?

Ichigo : Je pense qu'il y en aura entre 12 et 14.

(Tout le monde le regarda même Kisuke et les autres.)

Kisuke : Tu sais Ichigo cela risque d'être difficile de réunir autant de personne au niveau d'un Capitaine.

Ichigo : Ne t'inquiète pas, je trouverai.

Ichigo : Bon j'ai dû travail à faire, Kisuke, Tessai et les autres vous pouvez y aller je vous donne votre journée.

Tessai : Mais Ichigo-san, et la paperasse ?

Ichigo : C'est moi qui vais la faire vous devriez y aller et profiter de votre jour de congé.

Les autres : Ok.

(Les autres Capitaines et les 3 Vice-Capitaines partirent à leur occupation.)

(Pendant ce temps, Yachiru Kusajishi était à la recherche d'Aizen.)

Yachiru : Ai-Ai.

Aizen : Oh mais c'est le Vice-Capitaine Kusajishi, que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite ?

Yachiru : Dit Ai-Ai est-ce que tu veux rejoindre la SWA ?

(Auteur : Ai-Ai est en faite le surnom que Yachiru donne à Aizen et la SWA est le diminutif de Shinigami Women Association qui veut dire Association des Femmes Shinigami.)

Aizen : Pourquoi ferai-je cela ?

Yachiru : Parce que c'est là-bas que se trouve les prétendantes d'Ichi.

Aizen (rougissante) : Que veut-tu dire ?

Yachiru : Tu l'aimes cela se voit alors rejoins-nous tu pourras en apprendre plus sur les plans de tes rivales.

Aizen : D'accord.

Yachiru : Chouette, allez viens la réunion va commencer.

(Association des Femmes Shinigami)

Yachiru : Bonjour à tous je vous présente notre nouveau membre Ai-Ai.

(Toutes les femmes étaient étonnés de voir Aizen)

Yoruichi : Que fais-tu ici Aizen ?

(Aizen partit s'asseoir)

Aizen : On m'a dit que certaines filles étaient amoureuses du Capitaine Kurosaki et on décidé de faire un concours pour être sa petite amie.

Soi Fon : Et ça fait quoi !

Aizen (rougissante) : Alors moi aussi je participe au concours.

(Tout le monde la regardait, incrédule)

Soi Fon : Et tu crois qu'il pourrais t'aimer après ce que tu as voulu faire à sa ville.

Aangetsu : Ça reste à voir.

(Tout le monde tourna la tête et virent Aangetsu.)

Soi Fon : ARRÊTE DE TE FAUFILER DERRIÈRE LES GENS !

Aangetsu : Je m'excuse je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

Unohana : Pouvons-nous savoir pourquoi est-tu venu ?

Aangetsu : Je suis ici pour 2 chose.

Yoruichi : Vas-y.

Aangetsu : premièrement chacune de vous ici à ses chances avec Ichigo, même Aizen.

Unohana : Et la seconde ?

Aangetsu : J'ai besoin de parler avec Sode no Shirayuki.

(Tout le monde regarda Rukia.)

Rukia : Euh, je ne sais pas si elle voudra…

Sode no Shirayuki : C'est bon Rukia je vais parler avec lui.

(Aangetsu demanda à Sode no Shirayuki de le suivre et il parlèrent)

Aangetsu : C'est à propos de Saigetsu, Zangetsu n'a pas pu venir puisqu'il s'en occupe alors je suis venu.

Sode no Shirayuki : Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé ?

Aangetsu : Il veut rencontrer Rukia et Ichigo.

Sode no Shirayuki : Très bien, dit à Zangetsu que je le verrai plus tard.

Aangetsu : Très bien.

(Aangetsu et Sode no Shirayuki sont revenu dans la salle où les autres étaient.)

(Sode no Shirayuki se dématérialisa)

Aangetsu : Maintenant, j'ai besoin de parler avec Minazuki.

(Tout le monde regarda Retsu)

Retsu : je ne suis pas sûr que…..

Minazuki : Ne t'inquiète pas je ne ferai rien de mal.

(Minazuki suivie Aangetsu)

Aangetsu : C'est à propos de Azuki.

MInazuki : Que se passe t-il ?

Aangetsu : Elle veut rencontrer Retsu et Ichigo.

MInazuki : Très bien dit à Hollow Zangetsu que je le verrai plus tard.

Aangetsu : Très bien.

(Aangetsu et Minazuki sont revenu dans la salle où les autres étaient)

(Minazuki se dématérialisa)

Aangetsu : Et la dernière personne avec qui je souhaite parler et Kyoka Suigetsu.

(Tout le monde regarda Aizen)

Kyoka Suigetsu : J'arrive.

(Kyoka Suigetsu apparu et suivie Aangetsu)

Aangetsu : Salut chérie.

(Aangetsu embrassa Kyoka Suigetsu sur les lèvres)

Kyoka Suigetsu : Tu m'a manqué, tu sais.

Aangetsu : Moi aussi tu m'a manqué mais il faut que je te parle de Amaragetsu.

Kyoka Suigetsu : Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Aangetsu : Non, c'est juste qu'elle veut rencontrer Aizen et Ichigo.

Kyoka Suigetsu : Compréhensible, qu'est-ce que tu en pense ?

Aangetsu : Je pense que ce serait bien qu'elle les rencontre.

Kyoka Suigetsu : Dans ce cas dis lui qu'elle les rencontrera bientôt.

Aangetsu : D'accord.

(Aangetsu et Kyoka Suigetsu sont revenu dans la salle où tout le monde étaient)

(Kyoka Suigetsu se dématérialisa)

Aangetsu : Avant que je parte, j'ai un message pour Haineko, mais pas besoin qu'elle se matérialise, voilà le message : IL a dit que Haine veut les voir, IL se montrera bientôt.

(Aangetsu se dématérialisa)

À suivre…..

Auteur : Et voila je parie que vous vous posez des questions comme quelle est la relation entre tous ces Zanpakuto ou qui sont Saigetsu, Azuki, Amaragetsu et Haine. Et bien vous saurez tout cela au prochain chapitre. Bye Bye.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 : Partage**

(Monde Intérieur d'Ichigo)

(Zangetsu courait dans tous les sens, pour attraper un jeune garçon de 6-7 ans.)

Zangetsu : Saigetsu viens ici !

Saigetsu (riant) : Non, papa je m'amuse trop.

? : Haine, reviens, tout de suite !

Haine : Non papa je veux continuer de m'amuser.

Aangetsu : Viens là, Amaragetsu, s'il te plais.

Amaragetsu : Non, papa je veux jouer.

Hollow Zangetsu : Azuki, reviens ta mère va me tuer.

Minazuki : Oh je ne savais pas c'était dans mes habitudes.

(Soudainement Minazuki était arrivé et observé les choses se déroulé mais lorsque Hollow Zangetsu dit qu'elle l'aurait tuée, elle était un peu en colère c'est alors que Hollow Zangetsu gloussa, il savait qu'il avait creusé sa propre tombe.)

Azuki : Mamaaan.

(Azuki partit faire un câlin à sa mère.)

Hollow Zangetsu (suant) : Salut chérie, tu m'a manqué, tu vas bien ?

Minazuki (tenant Azuki) : Oui, j'allais bien jusqu'à ce que mon adorable mari a dit que j'allais le tuer.

Hollow Zangetsu (baissant les bras) : Je suis désolé, je m'excuse, je voulais pas dire ça, excuse-moi j'ai gaffé.

Zangetsu : C'est bien la première fois où tu t'excuse, dommage que Ichigo ne soit pas là.

Sode no Shirayuki : En parlant d'Ichigo, Saigetsu tu veux rencontrer Ichigo, n'est-ce pas ?

Saigetsu : Oui, Azuki, Haine et Amaragetsu aussi, on veut rencontrer Tonton Ichigo.

Kyoka Suigetsu : Dans ce cas allons nous matérialiser devant Ichigo et les autres pour leur présenter leur neveu et nièces.

Haineko : Allons-y alors.

? : Tu étais là chérie ? Tu m'as manqué.

Haineko : Toi aussi tu m'as manqué.

(? partit embrassé Haineko sur les lèvres.)

Zangetsu : Allons-y.

(Soul Society, Bureau d'Ichigo)

(Zangetsu se matérialisa)

Zangetsu : Ichigo, j'aurai besoin d'une réunion des Capitaines et des Vice-Capitaines.

Ichigo : Pourquoi ?

Zangetsu : Aangetsu, Hollow Zangetsu et moi avons une déclaration à faire.

Ichigo : Très bien.

(Ichigo envoya un papillon de l'enfer à Ukitake pour demander une réunion.)

(Réunion des Capitaines et des Vice-Capitaines)

(Auteur : Il y avait aussi Kisuke et Aizen dans la salle.)

Soi-Fon : Capitaine-Commandant, pourquoi sommes nous convoqués ?

Ukitake : C'est le Capitaine Kurosaki qui a demandé cette réunion, donc…

Ichigo : J'ai demandé cette réunion parce que Zangetsu la demandé.

(C'est à ce moment la que Zangetsu, Sode no Shirayuki, Hollow Zangetsu, Minazuki, Aangetsu, Kyoka Suigetsu, ?, Haineko, Saigetsu, Azuki, Amaragetsu et Haine se sont matérialisés.)

Zangetsu : Nous voulions que Ichigo et les autres puisse les rencontrer.

(Zangetsu montrait les enfants.)

Ichigo : Qui sont-ils ?

Hollow Zangetsu : Ce sont nos enfants, idiot.

(Tout le monde était surpris.)

Ichigo : Quoooiiiiiiiii ?

Kyoka Suigetsu : Comment dire….Zangetsu et Sode no Shirayuki sont ensemble et on eu un enfant, pareil pour Hollow Zangetsu et Minazuki, et pareil pour moi et Aangetsu.

(Tout le monde était abasourdi.)

Ichigo : Parce qu'un Zanpakuto peut avoir des enfants ?

? : Bien sûr, nous sommes des âmes, donc nous pouvons avoir des enfants.

Ichigo : Ok, mais qui es tu ?

Asajiro : Je m'appelle Asajiro, je suis le pouvoir restant de ton Mugetsu.

Ichigo : Quoooiiii ?

Asajiro : Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que tu pouvais utilisé Mugetsu à ta guise sans une âme qui pouvait te laisser l'utiliser sans nuire à tes pouvoirs.

Ichigo : Je ne savais même pas que je pouvais réutiliser Mugetsu.

Minazuki : Passons Asajiro à aussi eu un enfant avec Haineko.

Zangetsu et Sode no Shirayuki : Ichigo je te présente Saigetsu/ Rukia je te présente Saigetsu.

Hollow Zangetsu et Minazuki : Ichigo je te présente Azuki/ Retsu je te présente Azuki.

Aangetsu et Kyoka Suigetsu : Ichigo je te présente Amaragetsu/ Sosuka je te présente Azuki.

Asajiro et Haineko : Ichigo je te présente Haine/ Rangiku je te présente Haine.

Ichigo : Donc ce sont vos enfants, mes félicitations même si c'est un peu tard.

Zangetsu : Merci.

Saigetsu : Papa c'est Tonton Ichigo ?

Zangetsu : Oui, et là-bas c'est Tata Rukia.

(Saigetsu, Azuki, Amaragetsu et Haine partirent faire un câlin à Ichigo puis ils partirent faire un câlin à leur tante respective (Retsu, Rukia, Rangiku et Aizen))

Retsu : Donc où est-ce que vous avez pu les faire ?

(Au début Ichigo ne comprenait pas la question mais lorsqu'il a comprit c'était trop tard.)

Aangetsu : Dans l'âme d'Ichigo, car c'est la seule dans laquelle d'autre Zanpakuto peuvent entrer sans problème.

Ichigo (rouge) : VOUS L'AVEZ FAIT DANS MON ÂME !

Aangetsu : Oui et maintenant tu es Tonton.

Ichigo : Ok.

Aangetsu : Au faite Ichigo, avant que j'oublie, il faudra que je te parle de certaines choses.

(Aangetsu regardait les membres de la SWA.)

Soi-Fon (rougissante) : D-D-De q-q-quoi tu parle ?

Aangetsu : On peut dire qu'il est temps de faire avancer les chose.

Retsu (rougissante) : J-J-Je ne pense pas.

(Certaines personnes était surpris de ce changement de comportement.)

Yoruichi (rougissante) : T-T-Tu n'a pas intérêt à raconter ça.

Aangetsu : Ne vous inquiétez pas je vais juste demander à Ichigo de faire un choix.

Ichigo : Passons pourquoi ne me l'a tu pas dit plus tôt Zangetsu.

Zangetsu : En vérité, j'ai beau être une partie de ton âme, tu es une personne imprévisible mais tu l'a pris plutôt bien en faite.

Hollow Zangetsu : Tu as entendu, tu es imprévisible même pour ton âme.

(C'est là que tout le monde rigolait d'Ichigo.)

Ichigo : Je dois y aller, j'ai de la paperasse, mais j'aimerai mieux connaître vos enfants plus tard.

Zangetsu : Très bien, Ichigo.

(Tous les Zanpakuto et les enfants disparurent.)

Ukitake : Dans ce cas cette réunion est ajournée.

(Tout le monde parti, c'est à ce moment que Ichigo faisait sa paperasse, et que Zangetsu, Hollow Zangetsu et Aangetsu se sont matérialisés.)

Zangetsu : Nous devons parler Ichigo.

Ichigo : Que se passe t-il ?

Aangetsu : Ne fais pas l'innocent, tu sais très bien que certaines filles sont amoureuses de toi.

Ichigo : Alors c'est toi qui leur parler au vue de leur réaction.

Aangetsu : C'est vrai Ichigo, et j'en suis désolé mais il faut que tu fasse un choix sinon….

Ichigo : Je ne choisirai pas je ne peux pas leur faire autant de mal, de plus soyons réaliste, même si c'est mal je les aime toutes.

Zangetsu : Dans ce cas fait attention à toi Ichigo.

Hollow Zangetsu : Écoute bien ce que dit le vieux King car j'en ai marre de devoir te soigner à chaque fois que tu es blessé.

(Zangetsu, Hollow Zangetsu et Aangetsu disparurent.)

Ichigo : Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter.

(Ichigo continua de faire sa paperasse mais ce qu'il ignorait c'était que Rukia écoutait à la porte pendant toute la conversation, Rukia courut donc à la SWA pour annoncer ce qu'elle avait découvert.)

(SWA)

Rukia : Écoutez-moi, j'ai entendu une conversation plutôt intéressante.

Unohana : Mais ce n'est pas bien d'écouter au porte Rukia-san.

Rukia : Peut-être mais c'était une conversation entre Ichigo et ses Zanpakuto sur nous.

Nanao : Comment ça sur "nous" ?

Rukia : Pas "nous" en général, je parle des personnes qui sont amoureuse de lui.

Aizen (intéresser) : Qu'est-ce qu'ils disaient ?

(Rukia raconta la conversation dans ses moindre détails au autres membres de la SWA.)

(2 heures après)

Yoruichi : Je vois il ne nous rejette pas mais il a dû mal à choisir.

Unohana : Je pense que nous sommes dans une situation délicate.

Soi-Fon : Vous avez raison et je pense qu'il faut parler directement à Ichigo pour arranger la situation.

(C'est à ce moment qu'une explosion retentit. Tous les membres de la SWA partirent en direction de l'explosion pour y trouver une centaine de Vasto Lorde qui était combattu par le Capitaine Ichigo Kurosaki.)

Yoruichi : Quand on parle du loup.

Rangiku : Nous devrions aller aider le Capitaine Kurosaki.

Yoruichi : Pas besoin, regardons le se battre et profitons du spectacle.

(Ichigo combattait les Vasto Lorde seul en utilisant Aangetsu qui n'était même pas en Shikai. Le combat dura un long moment jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus qu'une cinquantaine de Vasto Lorde, et c'est à ce moment qu'un Vasto Lorde lança un Gran Rey Cero sur Ichigo qui esquiva mais il se rendit compte que le cero allait frapper Yoruichi, Retsu et les autres.)

Yoruichi (pensée) : Merde ça s'annonce mal, je ne peux rien faire donc c'est comme cela que ma vie va se terminer, j'ai envie de pleurer, je n'ai même pas pu dire à l'homme que j'aime mes vrais sentiments, j'aurai voulu avoir tes enfants Ichigo, vivre avec toi et vieillir avec toi pour le restant de ma vie, je t'aime Ichigo.

Retsu (pensée) : Je vois donc ma vie d'assassin et de guérisseur va se terminer ainsi, peut-être n'avais-je pas le droit au bonheur n'est-ce pas Ichigo, je me demande qui se serait passé si je t'avait confessé mes sentiments plutôt, je pense pas que ça aurait changé grand chose mais il y a quelque chose que je voulais te dire….Je t'aime Ichigo.

Rukia (pensée) : Nous avons vécus beaucoup de chose Ichigo, même si je ne l'ai pas montré, j'étais heureuse lorsque tu m'as sauvé du Sokyoku, et lorsque que tu nous as aidés à vaincre Aizen et Yhwach, bien sûr jamais je ne pourrais te dire comment je me sens lorsque tu me regarde avec tes amendes que je trouve envoûtant, il y a une chose que je dois te dire Ichigo…. Ichigo, je t'aime.

(Auteur : Je voulais vous dire qu'il y avait d'autre fille comme Soi-Fon ou Aizen mais je n'écrirai pas ce qu'elles ressentaient à ce moment sinon ça aurait été trop long.)

(À ce moment les autres Vasto Lorde tiraient eux aussi de Gran Rey Cero sur les filles, mais moment où les Gran Rey Ceros allaient tuer les filles, Ichigo s'interposa entre eux. Sous les yeux stupéfait des femmes, Ichigo pris les Gran Rey Ceros de face mais il ne tomba pas, à la place, il parla et ses mots allaient devenirs la mort des Vasto Lorde.)

Ichigo : Bankai, Kitetsu Aangetsu.

Ichigo : _Sonzai no Shômetsu_.

(Soudainement tous les Vasto Lorde se sont désintégrés, il ne restait plus rien, Ichigo tomba par terre car il n'avait plus de force et il tomba dans l'inconscience.)

(Les filles virent Ichigo tombé donc le Capitaine Unohana demanda à Yoruichi de l'aide pour le transporter dans la quatrième Division et alors Unohana commença à le soigner mais elle vit que son Hollow commençait déjà à le soigner.)

Retsu (inquiète) : On dirait bien que Zangetsu le soigne.

Minazuki : En vérité, c'est Hollow Zangetsu qui le soigne.

(Auteur : Minazuki parle dans la tête de Retsu.)

Retsu : Je vois c'est ton petit ami.

Minazuki : Non, il est mon mari.

Retsu : Depuis quand ?

Minazuki : Depuis que nous l'avons décidé et depuis que nous avons un enfant.

Retsu : Ok, j'ai compris.

Minazuki : Tu sais si j'étais à ta place j'accepterai de le partager avec les autres car tu l'aimes et les autres l'aime aussi, de plus il t'a sauvé.

Retsu (rougissante) : Je sais mais que dirais les autres si je leur demander de partager Ichigo ou que devrais t'on faire si la Soul Society n'accepte pas notre décision.

Minazuki : Attend deux secondes, tu as entendu Aangetsu, non, Ichigo est la personne la plus puissante au monde personne ne peut lui tenir tête, en plus si Ichigo écoutait l'opinion des autres, il y a longtemps qu'il se serait teint les cheveux.

Retsu : Tu as raison, je vais leur en parler.

(Et c'est ce que fit Retsu, elle réunit toute les filles qui étaient amoureuse de Ichigo.)

Retsu : Je vous est réunit pour parler d'Ichigo, je pense que l'on pourrait partager Ichigo comme ça Ichigo sera heureux et nous aussi.

Yoruichi : Oui je suis d'accord c'est pour le mieux.

(Toutes les filles hochaient la tête pour montrer qu'elles étaient d'accord.)

(Auteur : Les noms des filles présente (et qui hochaient la tête) seront à la fin du chapitre.)

(Mais soudainement la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer cinq personnes.)

À suivre…..

 **Il y avait : Retsu Unohana**

 **Yoruichi Shihoin**

 **Soi-Fon**

 **Isane Kotetsu**

 **Sosuka Aizen**

 **Rukia Kuchiki**

 **Rangiku Matsumoto**

À bientôt pour le prochain Chapitre.


	8. Author's note (PLEASE READ IT'S SHORT)

_**Author's note please read is short!**_

 _ **Hello, I'm Mr. Fanfic Z, I see some fans want to read the next chapter but I can't write it because I don't have the time. But I will write it in one or two months so please be patient!**_

 _ **I want to thank all my followers and the fans of my fanfiction because you read my fanfiction even if it is in French so I really want to THANKS all of you.**_

 _ **It was Mr. Fanfic Z.**_

 _ **SMILE.**_


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 : Vie**

(Les cinq personnes furent Isshin, Masaki, Yamamoto, Karin et Yuzu.)

Isshin : Nous avons appris que Ichigo se trouve ici.

Karin/Yuzu : Nii-san !

(Karin et Yuzu s'assirent aux côtés d'Ichigo.)

Masaki : Que s'est-il passé ?

Unohana : Il nous a protégé d'une vague de Ceros.

Isshin : Je vois mon fils est toujours un abruti.

Masaki : Isshin cela ne se fait pas de dire ça.

Isshin : Mais chérie, notre fils aurait pu battre ces Hollows d'un claquement de doigts tellement il est devenu fort.

Yoruichi : C'est ce qu'il a fait si on peut dire ça comme ça.

Yamamoto : Que voulez-vous dire ?

Rukia : Il nous a protégé des Ceros mais après il a dit quelque chose que nous n'avons pas réussi à entendre et puis tous les Hollows se sont désintégré.

? : C'est assez intéressant.

Yoruichi : Kirio ?

Kirio Hikifune : Bonjour tous le monde.

Yamamoto : Que fait-vous ici ? 

Kirio : Je pourrais te poser la même question, on m'a donné des vacances, j'ai décidé de les passer dans la Soul Society et toi ?

Yamamoto : Je suis venu demander quelque chose à Ichigo Kurosaki avant de retourner au palais royal.

Ichigo : Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Rukia : Tu es réveillé Ichigo, tu te sens bien ?

Ichigo : Ne t'inquiète pas je me sens bien, alors que voulais-vous ?

Yamamoto : Les Capitaines Ukitake et Kyoraku ont été promu à la Garde Royale (Division Zéro) et vont s'entraîner là-bas à partir de maintenant donc Capitaine Ichigo Kurosaki, vous êtes promu au grade de Capitaine-Commandant.

(Tout le monde était bouche-bée)

Ichigo : Je croyais qu'on avait déjà parlé de ça.

Aangetsu : Tu devrais accepté Ichigo, cette position te sera utile plus tard.

(Tout le monde regardait Aangetsu.)

Ichigo : Je crois que je n'ai pas le choix.

(Harribel rentra dans la chambre.)

Harribel : Capitaine, vous avez des visiteurs.

Ichigo : Qui ?

Harribel : Des Quincys.

(Ichigo se leva et se précipita à sa Division.)

Isshin : Au moins il n'a pas perdu la main.

Masaki : Bon tout le monde dehors je dois avoir une conversation avec ces demoiselles.

(Les seules qui étaient restés dans la chambre était Harribel, Masaki, Rukia, Aizen, Rangiku, Soi-Fon, Yoruichi, Isane, Unohana et Nemu (Nemu les avait rejoint juste après)).

Masaki : Je sais que vous êtes amoureuses de mon fils et je veux que vous compreniez que cela ne va pas être facile…

(Elle ne put achever sa phrases que Aangetsu la coupa.)

Aangetsu : Ne vous inquiétez pas Rukia leur à expliquer que Ichigo savait qu'elles étaient tombés amoureuse de lui.

Masaki : Quoi, Ichigo est au courant ?

Aangetsu : Au vus de ce qui s'est passé à la dernière réunion des Capitaines, Ichigo l'a deviné, il n'est peut-être pas malin mais il n'est pas idiot.

Harribel : Dit-nous à quel point, Ichigo est fort ?

(Tout le monde regarda Harribel.)

Harribel : Quoi, vous n'êtes pas les seules à être amoureuse de lui.

Aangetsu : Passons, comme je l'avais expliquer Ichigo ne cessera jamais de devenir plus fort, sa puissance actuelle est tel que si Ichigo libérait tout sa pression spirituelle alors vous seriez incapable de la sentir, et si se battait dans cet état alors l'espace se déchirera.

Masaki : Il est si fort ?

Harribel : Je retourne à la Division voir ce qui s'y passe.

(Harribel et les autres partirent.)

 **(À la 14ème Division)**

Ichigo : Alors où êtes-vous ?

? : Ici.

(Ichigo parut choqué de voir qui ils étaient. Devant lui se tenait Bambietta Basterbine, Candice Catnipp, Meninas McAllon, Liltotto Lamperd et Berenice Gabrielli.)

Ichigo (se calmant) : Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

Bambietta : On a appris que tu ouvrais les portes de ta Division pour avoir de nouvelles personnes qui ont la puissance d'un Capitaine.

Ichigo (en colère) : Qui vous a dit ça ?

Meninas : Kisuke Urahara.

Ichigo (très en colère) : KISUKE !

(La pression spirituel d'Ichigo augmenta brusquement ce qui surprit les Quincys.)

(Kisuke arriva devant Ichigo)

Kisuke : Tu ma appeller Ichigo ? 

Ichigo (en colère) : Tu les as fais venir ICI !

Kisuke (ayant peur) : Oui je pensais que tu avais besoin de monde.

Ichigo : Je t'avais dit que nous n'aurons pas beaucoup de Capitaine (et Vice-Capitaine) dans notre Division.

(Aangetsu et Zangetsu se sont matérialisés.)

Aangetsu : Vaut mieux avoir le plus de monde possible Ichigo sinon ta Division n'a plus aucun intérêt.

Candice : QU'EST-CE QUE YHWACH FAIT ICI ?

Ichigo : Ce n'est pas Yhwach mais passons, suivez-moi je vais demander que tous les Capitaines se réunissent.

Kisuke : Tu ne devrais pas demander la permission au Capitaine Ukitake ?

Ichigo : Pas besoin, ne t'inquiète pas.

(Ichigo réunit toutes les personnes concernés dont : les Capitaines et Vices-Capitaine des 14 Division sauf Ukitake et Kyoraku, les Quincys, les soeurs d'Ichigo, Kirio Hikifune et Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto.)

Ichigo : Je vous est réuni pour vous confier le fait que je devienne le nouveau Capitaine-Commandant des 14 Divisions, et puisque c'est ainsi je laisse la 14ème Division au Capitaine Kisuke Urahara, alors bonne chance Capitaine.

(Beaucoup furent surpris par ce changement.)

Kisuke : Je vous remercie de votre confiance.

Yuzu : Est-ce que ça veut dire que Ichi-nii a un poste plus important ? 

Isshin (version idiot) : Oui, Yuzu-chan, Ichigo monte de rang, il est encore plus haut que ton papounet.

(Isshin se précipita sur Yuzu pour lui faire un câlin mais Karin l'envoya voler.)

Isshin (au genoux de Masaki) : Chérie, nos enfants sont violents envers moi.

Kenpachi : Parfait, maintenant tu peux m'affronter ICHIGO !

Ichigo : Je ne pense pas que…..

(Il ne put finir sa phrase car Asajiro lui coupa la parole.)

Asajiro : Je pense que ce combat pourrait être bénéfique pour toi Ichigo.

Ichigo : Tu es devenu malade il va me TUER !

(C'est à ce moment que Asajiro attaqua Ichigo.)

Asajiro : _Sarasetsu Mugetsu_.

(Asajiro lança un rayon fait de flamme noir à Ichigo. Ichigo fut touché mais lorsque la fumée tomba Ichigo était debout et une lame se tenait devant lui.)

Asajiro : Tu vois tu n'es pas mort.

Ichigo (en colère) : TU TE MOQUE DE MOI TU AS FAILLI ME TUER !

Asajiro : Mais non je te rappelle qu'ici c'est toi le plus fort mais qu'est-ce que cette épée fout là ?

Ichigo : Je n'en sais rien.

(Ichigo s'approcha et fut entièrement recouvert d'une lumière blanche.)

(Lorsque Ichigo sortit de cette lumière il avait sorte de cicatrice avec de la peinture blanche sur son oeil droit.)

(Auteur : Comme lorsqu'il a eu son Bankai Ultime (Final Bankai.))

Asajiro : Je ne sais pas ce que c'était mais tu es bizarre maintenant.

Ichigo : Tais-toi, c'est de ta faute.

(C'est à ce moment la que Aangetsu et Asajiro prirent Ichigo et partirent sur un terrain d'entraînement.)

Retsu : Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Isshin (content) : C'est évident on va les voir se battre.

Masaki : Tu n'es pas un peu inquiet.

Isshin : Mais non puisque notre fils est le meilleur.

Yoruichi : C'est ce qu'on va voir.

 **Terrain d'entrainement 1er Division.**

Ichigo : Pourquoi m'avoir fait venir ici ?

Aangetsu : Facile, il est temps que tu nous affronte.

Ichigo (étonné) : Il n'y a aucune raison pour laquelle nous devons nous battre.

Asajiro : Hollow Zangetsu avait raison, tu penses trop alors viens te battre.

 _ **À suivre…...**_

 **:** Hello everybody, I thanks all of you for reading my fanfiction. Sorry for my bad English because I am French and I am sorry for this short chapter because I am really busy with my High School, I hope I can write and post the next chapter soon but I don't know. But I tell you, I will not let this fanfiction "fell off", I will "carry on" (pursue, continue, keep) the writing of this fanfiction. So thanks for all.

I hope you will send me few reviews ^-^.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9 : La Force**

Ichigo : Ok, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix.

(Ichigo abaissa sa pression spirituelle et il retourna dans sa forme normale.)

(Auteur : Ichigo retourna donc en mode normal avec le Shikai de Zangetsu.)

Asajiro : Enfin, tu es prêt à te battre.

(Ichigo sortit le Shikai de Zangetsu dans sa main droite et la lame de Aangetsu dans sa main gauche. Et à ce moment les lames d'Ichigo, de Aangetsu et de Asajiro se sont entrechoqués.)

Aangetsu : J'espère que tu ne pense pas à utiliser les pouvoirs de mon Shikai car tu sais qu'il n'auront aucun effet sur moi.

Ichigo : Je sais mais je dois essayé, _Seigyo Jikan, Aangetsu_ et _Bankai, Tensa Zangetsu._

(Devant Asajiro et Aangetsu, il y avait Ichigo dans sa tenue de Bankai avec Tensa Zangetsu dans sa main droite et le Shikai d'Aangetsu dans sa main gauche.)

Asajiro : Très bien, dans ce cas, _Kuromatsu Mugetsu._

(Asajiro lança une dizaine de lance noir vers Ichigo.)

(Ichigo esquiva les lances et ralentit le temps grâce au Shikai de Aangetsu mais il décida de ralentir uniquement le temps sur Asajiro car il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas affronter Aangetsu avec cette technique.)

(Pendant ce temps toutes les Divisions regardaient le combat.)

(Ichigo, Asajiro et Aangetsu continuaient de se battre.)

Masaki : Tu penses que Ichigo va gagné Isshin ?

Isshin : C'est difficile à dire.

(Tensa Zangetsu s'est matérialisé.)

Tensa Zangetsu : En tant normal c'est Aangetsu et Asajiro qui gagneraient mais Ichigo a l'air d'avoir un plan, donc personne ne sait qui va gagner.

Masaki : Qui êtes-vous ?

Tensa Zangetsu : Je suis Tensa Zangetsu, le Bankai de Zangetsu.

Isshin : Si vous êtes là, où est le Hollow d'Ichigo ?

Tensa Zangetsu : Il va essayer d'aider Ichigo.

Masaki : Comment ?

Retour au combat ;

Hollow Zangetsu : Alors le Roi tu m'entends ?

Ichigo : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? On dirait pas mais je suis occupé.

(Ichigo repoussait les lames de Asajiro et Aangetsu.)

Hollow Zangetsu : Très bien si tu ne veux pas de mon aide, tant pis.

Ichigo (paniqué) : Attends ! Que veux-tu dire ?

Hollow : Tu te souviens de l'épée qui se trouvait devant toi, tout à l'heure ?

Ichigo : Oui et alors ?

(Ichigo se prit un coup de Asajiro et réussi a bloqué la frappe d'Aangetsu.)

Hollow Zangetsu : C'est ton nouveau Zanpakuto.

Ichigo : Comment ça ?

Hollow Zangetsu : Tes pouvoirs de Shinigami, Hollow et Quincy ont fusionnés avec les pouvoirs du Hogyoku afin de créer une nouvelle entité.

Ichigo : Et donc ?

Hollow Zangetsu : Laisse-moi le contrôle et va lui parler.

Ichigo : Ok, j'y vais.

(Alors que Ichigo affrontait Asajiro et Aangetsu, un trou est apparu dans sa poitrine et il se transforma en Vasto Lorde. Hollow Zangetsu contrôle maintenant Ichigo et Ichigo est dans son monde intérieur afin de parler à son nouveau Zanpakuto.)

 **Monde Intérieur**

Ichigo : Où est-tu ?

? : Je suis là, Darliiiinnng !

(À ce moment, Ichigo se pris le visage dans une énorme poitrine.)

Ichigo (étouffé) : Bezin de airzzz !

(? libéra Ichigo de son étreinte.)

Ichigo (soulagé) : Ouf, j'ai cru que j'allais mourir.

? : Mais non, Papa, tu ne peux pas mourir ici puisqu'on est dans ton âme.

(Ichigo se retourna et devant lui se tenait une belle jeune femme avec de longs cheveux roses et une grosse poitrine. À côté d'elle se trouvait une petite fille au cheveux blond. La petite devait avoir environ 5-6 ans.)

Ichigo : Qui êtes-vous ?

? : Tu ne connais pas nos noms ?

? : Papa, Tu ne sais pas qui je suis ?

Ichigo (paniqué) : Non, Je suis désolé.

? : Quel piètre mari tu fais.

Ichigo (surpris) : Pardon ?

? : Tu n'arrives même pas à te souvenir de ta fille.

(Ichigo réfléchit pour essayer de se souvenir.)

Ichigo : Impossible, je suis toujours vierge.

? : Tu penses vraiment que c'est le seule moyen pour avoir des enfants avec un Zanpakuto.

Ichigo : Donc tu es un Zanpakuto ?

? : Là n'est pas la question.

Ichigo : Si j'ai oublié votre nom dans ce cas veuillez me pardonner, et dites le moi encore une fois, s'il vous plaît.

? : Mmmh, très bien je me nomme Hikari et voici notre fille Hanami.

(Hanami sourit et fit un câlin à son père.)

Hanami (souriante) : Bonjouuuurrrr, Papaaa !

(Pendant une brève seconde, Ichigo ne réagit pas. Ensuite, il porta Hinami et la fit voler dans les airs. Hinami et Hikari furent surprise de ce comportement. Hinami élargit son sourire et riait. Puis Ichigo, la reposa.)

Ichigo : Tu veux bien m'expliquer ce que cela signifie Hikari.

Hikari : Eh bien en vérité Ichigo, plus le temps passe et plus tu deviens fort même si tu ne t'entraîne pas. Et finalement tes pouvoirs Shinigami ont atteint leur limite.

Ichigo (inquiet) : Leur limite ?

Hollow Zangetsu : Et oui King, même si je suis ton Zanpakuto ainsi que ton Hollow, mes pouvoirs de Hollow sont plus fort que mes pouvoirs de Zanpakuto.

Ichigo : Et donc ?

Hikari : Ton pouvoir a réagit à cela, ne pouvant accepter qu'une parti de lui soit limité. C'est alors que le pouvoir de Hollow Zangetsu, de Zangetsu, de Asajiro, d'Aangetsu et de Akane sont entrés en résonance, ne pouvant supporter d'être limité. C'est comme cela que je suis née, je représente la forme la plus pure de tes pouvoirs.

Ichigo (réfléchissant) : D'accord, je comprend et pour Hanami ?

Hikari : Dès que je suis née, tes pouvoirs ont tellement augmentés qu'ils sont rentrés en moi ce qui créa Hanami, elle est une entité qui ressemble à la fois à Aangetsu et au Hôgyoku.

Akane : Kyyaa, ça faisait longtemps Ichigo.

(Akane fit un câlin à Ichigo dans son dos.)

Ichigo (surpris) : JE T'AI DÉJÀ DIT DE NE PAS ME SURPRENDRE !

Akane (triste) : Je suis désolée Ichigo, je ne voulais pas que tu sois en colère contre moi….

(Akane laissa échapper un sanglot.)

Ichigo (paniqué) : Non, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire…..

(Pour se faire pardonner Ichigo, pris dans ses bras Akane et l'embrassa sur le front comme un grand frère. À ce moment, Akane fut surprise.)

Akane (rougissante) : Aahhh !

(Akane recula loin de Ichigo en rougissant.)

Ichigo : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Akane (rougissante) : Rien, rien du tout !

Hikari : Eh bien Ichigo, je ne savais pas que les filles plus jeunes t'intéressais.

Ichigo : Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Hikari : Rien, concentre-toi plus sur le combat.

Hollow Zangetsu : Je te rends ta place, Roi.

 **Pendant ce temps à l'extérieur**

(Asajiro et Aangetsu étaient blessés à cause de leur combat contre Ichigo. Mais lui qui était sous sa forme Vasto Lorde ne faisait que de se régénérer.)

Asajiro : Cet enfoiré, il a demandé de l'aide à Hollow Zangetsu.

Aangetsu : Je ne pense pas car c'est Hollow Zangetsu qui le contrôle.

Asajiro : Dans ce cas, il a dû lui arriver un truc.

 **Les spectateurs**

Isshin (paniqué) : Merde, il perd le contrôle.

Mayuri : C'est bien ce que je disais, il est bien trop dangereux.

(Masaki, Yuzu et Karin avaient un peu peur de la nouvelle forme d'Ichigo. Mais, à ce moment, Kisuke Urahara rigolait.)

Bambietta : Pourquoi tu rigole, idiot ?

Kisuke : Ce n'est pas gentil de dire cela à ton nouveau Capitaine.

Bambietta (en colère) : Tu as beau être le Capitaine de la Division, ne pense pas que j'obéirais à tes ordres.

Kisuke : Haha, c'est étrange mais j'ai l'impression que si Ichigo avait été ton Capitaine tu l'aurais suivi.

Bambietta (rougissante) : Tais-toi !

Meninas : Je souhaiterais que vous répondiez, à la question qu'elle vous a posée Urahara-taichô.

Kisuke : Pas besoin de m'appeler aussi formellement Meninas-san.

(Bambietta avait une coche sur le front.)

Kisuke : Quant à la question que vous m'avez posé, je vous laisse admirer le spectacle.

Yoruichi : Que veux-tu dire Kisuke ?

Kisuke : Simple, j'ai comme l'impression que notre Capitaine-Commandant est en train de perdre patience.

(Pendant ce temps le combat continuait. Personne ne comprenait le sens des paroles de Kisuke jusqu'au moment où une énorme pression spirituelle tomba sur tout le monde. Le masque d'Ichigo se brisa et il reprit connaissance. Son physique était normal et il tenait le Shikai de Aangetsu dans la main gauche ainsi que Tensa Zangetsu dans sa main droite.)

Ichigo (confiant) : Yo, désolé pour ce petit changement mais je vais mettre un terme à ce combat.

Asajiro : Tu ma l'air bien arrogant, dis-moi.

Aangetsu : Je ne compte plus me retenir Ichigo.

 **Les spectateurs**

Isshin : Ouf, Ichigo est normal mais on dirait que le combat arrive à sa phase final.

Yoruichi : C'est ce que l'on va voir.

 **Retour à Ichigo**

Ichigo : _Tu m'entends, Akane ?_

Akane : _Oui ?_

Ichigo : _Tu pourrais me prêter un peu de ton pouvoir ?_

Akane : _Bien sûr mais je pensais que tu le demanderais à Hikari-san ou à Hanami-chan._

Ichigo : _j'aurai voulu mais je ne veux pas trop étalé ma puissance donc je voudrai que les autres ne sachent pas pour eux._

Akane (souriante) : _D'accord Ichigo._

 **Retour au combat**

Asajiro : _Kuromatsu Mugetsu._

(Asajiro lança une trentaine de lances sur Ichigo.)

(Ichigo sourit et leva sa main juste devant lui. Puis, soudainement les lances s'arrêtèrent dans l'air.)

Asajiro : Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ?

(Puis, les lances disparurent.)

Ichigo : _Bakudo no 99 : Kin._

(Des cordes d'énergies spirituelles apparurent et elles lièrent les bras d'Aangetsu et Asajiro.)

Asajiro : Tu sais que c'est de la triche !

Ichigo : Tous les moyens sont bons, non ?

Aangetsu : Bien joué, mais tu sais que ce n'est pas suffisant pour nous retenir pas vrai ?

Ichigo : Ah oui, c'est vrai, j'avais oublié. _Bakudo no 79 : Kuyo Shibari. Bakudo no 61 :_ _Rikujōkōrō._ Maintenant, ça devrait le faire.

(Auteur : Si vous ne savait pas ce que font ces kidos je vous prierais d'aller regarder sur internet car faire une description totale de ces kidos est un peu compliqué, merci !)

Aangetsu : Je crois qu'il nous a bien eu.

Asajiro : Moi, je dis que c'est de la triche !

 _ **À suivre…**_

MrFanficz : I know that this chapter is short but I promise the next chapter will be longer.

Please some reviews !


End file.
